Second Time Around
by MewIreland13
Summary: The Mews have formed a truce with the aliens,and you think everything is happily ever after,right?WRONG. Because another bunch of aliens have turned up to cause trouble. With Ichigo married and Living in England,Mint running her own ballet academy in Pari
1. Monsters,Caracals,and Shortcake

_**Hola chicas! Pokechantixmewmew here! I have chosen my 7 mews ,theyare:**_

_**Lollie**_

_**Sarasu**_

_**Okaki**_

_**Brianna**_

_**Clemetine**_

_**Masaki**_

_**Ammy**_

_**Sorry to OC's who didnt get accepted...Gomensai *bows* dont hate me!**_

...

_Only Lollie will be in this first chapter, All the mews will NOT be together UNTIL Chapter 7. Disclaimer! I dont own Tokyo Mew Mew,just the plot and the story! Toyo Mew Mew belongs to Mia Ikumi and...err...i forgot who else...*sweatdrops*... oh yeah...Reiko Yoshidia...was that right? 0-0_

...

The Alien commander looked around his office one more time. It was almost time to meet the recruits and start their mission. "Sir, your recruits are all lined up and awaiting your arrival,Sir." His servent said appearing at the door. "Thank you,Cingo. I will go right away." "Yes sir." The alien commander let Cingo lead him to the the takeoff station. When he entered, he felt a strong sense of disappointment. He had gotten the beginner recruits fresh out of the training academy or also known as "The Undesirables". He strutted towards the recruits. "Line up,single file." His voice was sharp and demanding. The aliens lined themselves in single file,clicked their heels once,and standing upright and erect they replied "At your duty,sir." "At least they know the proper decorum on how to greet a commander." the Cynaclon thought .

"Greetings recruits. I'm Commander Xy and i will be your leader for this mission. Now our dear Quee-" "Excuse me sir?" an alien asked at the start of the line,cutting across him. Xy took a sharp breath in. "Yes?" he asked. "Will we be allowed to feel up pretty human girls on this mission?" the alien asked,a devilish grin on his face. "No,because IF you do,you will end up with your head stuffed with wool above my fireplace,do i make myself clear?" Xy snapped, exasperated. "Yes Sir." The alien said with a reluctant sigh. "NOW,As i was SAYING, our dear new ruler, Queen Seraphim " Xy continued ",has sent out a mission for the Alien Battalion Force to invade the earth with our Chimara Animals and claim their planet as our own. We have been assigned to Tokyo ,Japan. Our mission is to use our chimaras to take over Tokyo,then Japan. Any questions?" The aliens remained silent. "Good. Now let us begin our mission." The aliens,in a single file line,marched aboard the spaceship. Once the spaceship had set off,the same alien who had so rudely interrupted Xy earlier asked "Commander Xy?" "Yes?" "Are you SURE We cant feel up pretty human girls?" Xy sweatdropped. Clearly,this was going to be a harder mission than he thought.

…...

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!

"Urrgghhh…ten more minutes…" Yukishiro Lollie moaned as she pulled her duvet cover over her head. "I hate going to school." She thought. ….wait,SCHOOL? Lollie quickly sat up in bed and checked the time on her alarm clock. "HOLY CRAP!" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she then fell out of bed. "Owie…my nose…" she said rubbing her sore nose and walking over to her warbrobe. She got changed into her school uniformand walked over to the mirror. She saw a 14 year old girl with blonde hair up in a bun and blue eyes f a blue dress with red sailor bow tie and black shoes. stare back at her."Looking good." She said to herself. She quickly grabbed her school bag. "MOM,DAD,IM LEAVING NOW,BYEEEE!" She yelled running down the stairs and out the front door. Lollie quickly ran down the street,her heart pounding.

"Cantbelatecantbelatecantbela te!" she said,panting for breath. Suddenly she heard a strange sound. "Huh?" she said,suddenly stopping dead in the paused and listened for a second. Probably nothing. She knelt over,gasping for breath. She saw a pair of talons land in front of her. Wait a second….TALONS? Lollie slowly looked up into the amber eyes of a great huge terrifying monster bird. "AIEEEE! MONSTER!" Lollie was paralyzed with fear as the bird let out a huge cry. It made Lollie's ears ring. Suddenly able to move again,Lollie dodged around the bird and ran straight ahead. The bird let out another of its ear-shattering cries and flew after her. Lollie ran as fast as she could. She had to find a safe place to hide and fast. But where? "The park!" she thought. "There's loads of trees there. I could hide there and hopefully the bird won't see me…" She ran towards the direction of the park. The bird followed her, chasing her though the main park gate. "'Scuse me! Coming though!" Lollie said, barging past people as she made a bolt for safety. She saw an area that was mainly occupied by trees. Lollie ran into the trees and down a mossy slope,her cheeks bright red,gasping for breath. But she couldn't give yet. She found a tree stump and sat down on it ,gasping for water Her hair was coming loose from its bun so she undid her bun and let her hair down. But she couldn't find a stream. She had to stay put and hide from the bird.

Lollie sat on that tree stump for hours,tensing up every time she heard a sound. It was early afternoon before Lollie thought"Ok,its gone. That creepy bird is gone." Letting out a sigh of relief she got up,brushed some moss off her skirt,and walked out of the trees. She walked around,absent-mindly,trying to figure out what just happened and trying to let it process into her brain. Suddenly she saw a huge big pink and white building in front of her,it looked a lot like a café. "Wow!" Its so kawaii!" she said,grinning.

…...

Meanwhile,a young man well in his late 20's with a long brown ponytail was looking at Lollie though a scanner. The light on the scanner bleeped green. The young man gasped. She was the one thye had been looking for. "Ryou." He addressed his friend,a young blonde guy also in his late 20's. "It's a perfect fit." He said. Ryou nodded. "Yes,it is." He pointed a controller at the screen and said"Mew Project…" He pressed the red button on top. "Commence!"

….

Suddenly the ground beneath Lollie's feet violently shook,causing cracks to appear in the ground. "EEPPP! EARTHQUAKE!" She quickly looked around the area for a shelter. She found a park bench and used that as shelter instead. At some point she must have blacked out.

Lollie woke up to find herself surrounded by bubbles. "Huh?" she wondered out loud. Then she saw the bubbles. "Oohhh,bubbles!" she said. She tentatively reached one of her fingernails out and touched a bubble. It popped at her touch .She giggled. She touched another bubble with her fingernail. It popped again. Lollie giggled again .Soon, she was popping bubbles left right and centre. Suddenly,a cat was standing right in front of her. It had fur the colour of frosted sand. Its feline eyes blinked at her. Lollie blinked back. The cat came right up to her. "Aww poor kitty-cat are you all alone?" Lollie said,stroking the cat's fur. The cat purred in satisfaction. "African Caracal." She thought."It's an African Caracal." Lollie frowned. "How did the heck did i know that?" she said out loud. She picked out the caracal. "Don't worry little caracal,ill take care of you." She said. The caracal cocked his head to the left,and blinked. He cocked his head to the right,and blinked again. Then he went into Lollie's body. "EEK! AN AFRICAN CARACAL WENT INTO MY BODY!GET IT OUT!GET IT OUT!"

….

"Miss? Miss? Are you ok?"

Lollie slowly opened her eyes. A young man in his 20's with a long brown ponytail was kneeling down on all fours looking at Lollie. "Oh shit, he probably thinks im a hobo or something." Lollie thought. "No im fine!" Lollie made a sudden movement and banged her head against the bottom of the bench. "Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head. The young man offered Lollie a hand. Lollie took it and crawled out from underneath the bench. She brushed herself down and smiled at the young man. "Thank you, like i said ,im fine." Lollie said, smiling at him. "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself." The young man said. "Im Asacka you are…?" "Yukishiro. Yukishiro Lollie." Lollie said "What a lovely name A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Lollie" .The young man took Lollie's hand and kissed her palm. Lollie blushed at his kindness. "You must have gotten quite a shock Miss. Surely you need to sit down and take a cup of tea?" "Erm…i guess." Lollie shrugged. "Then follow me please." Keiichrio lead Lollie to the café she had been admiring earlier before the earthquake. "Is that a a café?" Lollie asked Keiichrio. "Yes that is." He said. He opened the front door for Lollie and Lollie went inside. She looked around the interior. It was all pink and girly.

"Whoa,it looks even cuter from the inside!" Lollie gushed. "Yes it does,doesn't?" Keiichrio brewed Lollie a cup of tea while Lollie looked around the café in awe. When he returned with the tea,a young blonde man in his 20s was standing beside him. "Lollie." He said."Ok…..how the heck do you know my name?" Lollie asked. He shrugged."Just do. Im not gonna mess you around. Im Ryou Shirogane and you're a mew mew." Lollie's eyes grew wide and she spat her tea over the table."EXCUSE ME?!"Lollie yelled."Youre a mew mew just like i said. Youre going to fight the aliens and chimara animals using our super powers and kill the aliens." He said it like is was no big deal. Lollie stood up ,her eyes narrowed."Listen Shirogane,im not a girl you want to make angry,and right now your'e ticking me off!" she snapped. Ryou just shrugged,walked over to a wall of the café and pressed a button. The café wall turned around to reveal a projector of a power point presentation. Ryou pressed a button "Does THIS Look any familiar to you?" he asked. Lollie froze. She was looking at a picture of the great big blue bird that was chasing her earlier

. "EEP! SCARY BIRD!" Lollie hid under the table. Ryou rolled his eyes. Keiichrio ducked his head down and said "Miss,that's only a picture." "Ohhh…" Lollie realised. She quietly got up from underneath the table."This is what you would call a chimara animal,the aliens use chimaras as their top secret weapon. They pocess animals's souls and their body ,grow into mutant monsters,and try to destroy anything….or anyone in their way." Ryou said flicking though some more images. "So…..that wasn't just some bird …that was a chimara animal? Lollie asked. Ryou nodded." have to fight a ton of scary animals like that bird that chased you earlier."

"Aw man! I don't want to have to fight scary aliens on my own!" Lollie moaned. "You wont Miss Lollie,because there are five others like you." Keiichrio said. " other girls with different animal'ls DNA,your teammates,ready to help you fight in battle." "Err…animal DNA?" Lollie asked in confusion. "Oh yeah i almost forgot you have Red Data animal DNA in you." Ryou said. "WHA?" Lollie cried out in confusion. Ryou flicked the projection to a picture of a animals that looked like a cat or a lynx. "African Caracal!" Lollie exclaimed. "Yes,when the earthquake happened that time,you passed out and your DNA got infused with an African Caracal." Ryou said. "So…..that wasn't just a dream and…I HAVE A CAT –LYNX ANIMAL THINGY LIVING IN MY BODY?" Lollie said,starting to become panicked."EWW! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUTTTT!" Lollie squealed,

Ryou sweatdropped…..this girl was more ditzy than Ichigo… if that was even possible."You cant get it out….you will only return to normal once the aliens are gone." He said. Suddenly a familiar ear-shattering cry came from outside."EEEKKK!BIG SCARY PHYSCHO CHIMARA ANIMAL BIRD IS BACK TO KILL ME!" Lollie squealed. Ryou rolled his eyes. "Its not that bad,go out and fight it." He said. "Noooooo i don't want tooooo!" she moaned. "You can eat all the cakes you want…for free."Keiichiro said. "Ok!" Lollie said getting up up from under the table. Ryou tossed her a small pendant."Use this to transform." "Yeah yeah yeah." Lollie replied,not really listening

She walked down the front steps of the café. The bird was swooping around in circles around the café. Lollie went down the steps ,directly under the bird shadow and yelled" OI CHIMARA ANIMAL! IM NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE! TURNS OUT I HAVE A CARACAL LIVING IN ME AND I HAVR TO FIGHT A TON OF YOU GUYS TO GET BACK TO NORMAL! IM ONLY FACING YOU BECAUSE I GET FREE CAKE IF I WIN ,SO PREPARE TO GET YOUR BUTT KICKED,MEW MEW STYLE!" Lollie yelled. The bird saw her and started diving for her. Suddenly automatically, Lollie kissed her pentant and yelled "Mew Mew Lollipop, METAMORPHSIS! Lollie suddenly glowed like a lighthouse bulb. The bird stopped mid-dive,and let out a screech, covering his eyes. When she stopped glowing,Lollie looked completely different.

She was wearing a peach-pink dress that came down to her lower thighs, pink flats on her feet, she had pink stud earrings and a reddish-pink ribbon around her neck, left wrist (covering and her right leg. Her head now had stubby little ears the color of frosted sand sticking out from her hairstyle(Which was an elegant bun) and a stubby little tail the same color sticking out from her butt. She cried"MEW MEW LOLLIPOP!" Out loud and changed her position to a battle stance. She stayed like that for a few seconds,before she started to blink several times.

"Wait…what the hell did i just say?" she asked herself in confusion. The bird roared and dived for her. Lollipop( **A\N Whethe Mews are transformed they are known by their Mew names in this fanfic. So when Lollie is transformed, her name is Lollipop)** squealed and did a backflip just in time to avoid the bird,and landed perfecty on her feet."Whoa i landed on my feet! Awesome!" The monster lunged again. She dodged again,with the same results. Basically ,it was just a pattern of,dive,dodge,dodge,dive,dodge.

Ryou was starting to get very bored. "Use your weapon!" he yelled at he from the café steps. "What weapon?"Lollipop wailed in confusion, and again automatically she yelled "Peach Ribbon!" A stick with a long peach ribbon like gymnasts used appeared out of nowhere in Lollipop's hand. "Awesome!" she said, grinning. Then again ,her Mew instincts took over and she yelled "PEACH RIBBON CROSS!" The ribbon glowed yellow and Lollipop thrust it towards the Chimera Animal. The ribbon wrapped itself around the bird like a huge bow on a Christmas present.

The bird,unable to fly,fell to the ground. It tried to break free of Lollipop's wepon but failed. "Quick your wepon only works for a certain length of time,kill it now!" Ryou yelled again at her. Lollipop put her palms up in defence. "Dude,take a chill pill! Im doing it now!" She did a high kick in the air,and the Chimara was destroyed. "Nice work Mew Lollipop." Ryou said. "Yeah…..NOW WHERE'S MY CAKE?" Lollipop yelled,de-transforming and running into the café. Ryou and Keciichrio looked at one another and sweat dropped.

Later on ,Lollie was stuffing her face with strawberry shortcake. "MMM 'dis is so gud!" she saidt though a full mouth. "Would you like more?" Keiichrio asked holding out another plate. "'es 'leese!" she said grabbing her 50th helping of shortcake. "How can she EAT That much?" Ryou asked,shaking his head in disbelief. "Beats me." Kechiiro said,shrugging. "All i know is that the Mew Project is going good so far. We only have four more mews to find." "Yes. Yes we do. Let's hope we can find them quick so that the actual fighting can take place." Ryou sighed. During this brief conversation,no one relised that Lollie had left the room. "Where's Lollie?" Ryou asked,looking around the room, a hint of panic in his voice. Suddenly Lollie appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hey guys you never told me YOU HAD A BASEMENT FULL OF FOOD! That was the longest meal ive ever had in my life…." "Did she…just?" "I think she just did…" "Lollie did you just eat all of the café's supplies that could have lasted us a year?" "Those were your supplies…..uh-oh….." Lollie sweardropped,rubbed the back of her head and nervously laughed.

"**LOLLLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E**!"

...

**And so it begins. That was Ryou screaming by the way. That was a loooooooooooonggg first chapter i know, i just wanted to keep the reader satisfied. This is the first fanfiction ive posted in a lonnnnnnnnnggg time. I hope to get to eight chapters ...at least...**

**Thanks for reading guys. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW,PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW! **

**Mush,huskys!**


	2. Mew Salsa

**Hiyaz peeps! I hope i wasnt too long uploading the next chapter. Blame it on sixth class school work...mainly maths...-_-**

** At the time of uploading this chappie,im not 100 per cent so sorry if the chapter is a bit rubbish near the end. Thank you to MewMewLollipop for ideas and PoppyTheRabbit for the name for which MOST of the Mews will go and to Sonicxminagirl for advice with paragraphs and stuff.**

**There's been a slight change im afraid. Clementine is being used in PoppyTheRabbit's story"Mew Who?" so ill be replacing Clementine with a different Zakuro ** **OC:**

**Eriko! Congrats Sayo Blossoms!**

**Anyway...**

**Lollie is doing the disclaimer for me:**

**Lollie:Hi guys! Tokyo Mew Mew is owned by...Mia...um...someone or other...and...someone else whose name i forgot. Oh and she wished...i think his name was...Aoyama-baka...woulden't um...i think she said...would not...exist...yeah,that was it! She said he wouldent exist!**

**Me:¬_¬**

**Anyways,guys,enjoy this chappie! ^_^**

* * *

Xy's POV.

I looked back on the footage i had on the secret CCTV cameras i had installed in the park. It showed the chimara animal i created(which was a a blue hawk) fight a a girl in a peach-pink dress. However this girl was different…she had what appeared to be a pair of animal ears and a tail sticking out of her bosom. I found this highly intriguing. I had spent countless hours studing and researching humans and no ordinary human had animal ears on their head and Animal ears on their rear.

_Unless…No its impossible_! I thought. They couldn't have returned! I realised this matter was a crisis of the utmost importance. I went into a hidden part of my office to contact Queen Seraphim. Four hours later,the conference ended and i went into the main part of the hideout, where all the aliens "hang out" as they say. "Attention!" i barked,bring my presence in the room to their attention.

They all stood in a straight line,clicked their heels and said"Sir yes sir!" "Now a VERY Distrubing threat to our mission had come to our attention… i presume you had heard of that rogue group of humans known as Tokyo Mew Mew who battled the previous Tokyo Mew Mew team ten years ago?"i enquired.

A gasp spread across the room. Clearly,they had heard of Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Weren't the guys who stopped the recruit group before us to destroy Tokyo,and went against their planet's honor to form a truce?" one alien asked.

I nodded."Yes they are." I replied. "And it appears the mastermind behind it all has created a new bunch of mews to take us out." Another gasp, followed by declarations of anger.

"That's Impossible ! Improble! Imposturous!"

"Stop using so many geeky words,dude!"

"But it's true! Those bastards are one step ahead of us! We need to fight back! NO WAY Are we forming a truce with them like that other group did! We're going to have their blood for our victory feast!"

"That's right Nashi." I said,nodding at the pale,muscular,alien. "We will crush them like an iron fist! But we will wait until they are in full force until we strike. Understood?" The aliens all nodded. "Good. DO NOT Let me down." "Sir yes sir!" they chimed. Satisfied,i left the room.

* * *

Nashi's POV.

After Commmander Xy left,i saw my friend Leo sneaking towards the door.

"Dude,what are you doing? You sneaking off?" i asked him.

"Duh idiot,what does it LOOK Like im doing?" he replied. "Yes of course im sneaking off."

"Where to?" i asked.

"Let's say im gonna go suck on a Lolly." Then he teleported off ,leaving me standing there in confusion.

* * *

Lollie's POV.

I was working hard mopping the floor. I was desperately trying to make up for the fact that I ate all of their food... but partly i was doing it to help out (or so I thought.) Ya see, the other bit is i have to work as a waitress here at thecafé

. Turns out the café is REALLY Mew Mew HQ and Ryou's Lab. Its understandable i guess. It WOULD be suspicious for a big pink café to open,and when you went there was like,no cakes,just an empty cake display and a door leading to an underground lab. I started to find myself wondering where Ryou was, he had grabbed his coat moodily and said he was going somewhere. "_I wonder if he has a girlfriend_….."i thought. "_Whoever has him for a boyfriend must be one_ unlucky_"

Suddenly, Ryou suddenly slammed open the front door, making me jump and shout "MEEP!" and the bells on the door jingle. "We found the second mew!" Ryou said.

"Hey,isn't the MEW MEW supposed to find her OTHER Teammates?" i said,pouting.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

A few seconds later, a girl, about 13, with shoulder length sky blue hair and dark blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a white dress. It went down to her knees and she had a short shirt. Over it she wore a baggy blue and white sweater. It's main colour was a bluejay blue and had a white stripe across the chest. She wore brown boots with her outfit. As the girl stared at me, I felt a pain go through my heart. Was I... jealous? Well, the girl was 6'1" and very slim, making me feel, well, not so slim. Her pale, silky white skin was so pure and innocent. I instantly took this girl as my role model (even if she was a bit younger than me myself). I continued staring, until Ryou broke me out of my little world.

"Lollie?" Ryou asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Meet Sarusa."

* * *

Saruasa's POV.

I awkwardly waved at the girl looking down at her shoes. Luckily, she wasn't a mean girl. Blonde bimbos like her were normally dumb. I'm the most prettiest girl in the world, anyway so what does that matter? Ryou mumbled some excuse and walked off. Guys like him were sooo pathetic. "So your'e Lollie,yeah?" i asked her.

.Meep." Was all she said.

"Errrr….are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." I asked her.

"Uhhh yeah! Im fine,ha ha,yeah,im fine!" she laughed,brushing the back of her head and laughing awkwardly.

"Ok." I said. I looked her up and down. Ok this girl was a dumb blonde bimbo,THAT'S for sure."I think ive seen you around…you go to Tarento Middle School,yeah?"i asked Lollie.

"Uh-huh!" Lollie nodded. "Yeah i do! I think ive seen you around too…aren't you the girl who hangs around with those bit-i mean,bimbos the year below us?" Lollie said.

I glared coldly at her. "If you're suggesting im a bitch, then you better watch your mouth. Cause you DON'T Want to make an enemy of me."

Lollie stuttered "I D-didn't say you were a b-bitch i-"

"Yeah,well you better not be." I walked briskly towards the door . I looked at Lollie one more time then said "Oh and btw, that uniform makes you look fat." I stormed out the door.

* * *

Lollie's POV.

What had i done? I was walking home through the park, pondering on what happened earlier. I HAD To open my big mouth. I was REALLY Saying Sarusa was mean,i was saying the girls WHO WERE HER FRIENDS were kinda mean. They were always putting on lipgloss and making mean comments about people, online,and in real life. Oh and they refused to wear last season's Prada collection.

. One thing was for sure, i had REALLY Gotten off on the wrong foot with Saruasa ,and worst thing was,i coulden't get that comment out of her head that i was fat. WAS I fat? Did i eat too much cakes? I sighed. I vowed from tomorrow,onwards,i was going to go on a strict diet. No more caramel slices for me,no matter HOW yummy Keiichrio makes them.

"Hey there Lollipop!" a voice said.

"Huh?" i turned around. No one seemed to be there. I shrugged and started to walk again.

I Had only taken a few steps forward when i heard a whooshing sound. I was now looking into a pair of dark yellow eyes. I was about to scream when i felt a finger on my lips and the voice saying "SHHH." It was a guy around my age saying it. Then his finger was replaced with his lips. He was such a good kisser i just HAD TO Kiss back. After a few seconds we broke apart.

"Im Leo. Thanks for the kiss!"" The guy said,his face breaking into a cheeky grin.

"Im…" i was about to introduce myself,when i stepped back and looked at him properly. My mouth dropped open.

"YOURE AN ALIEN?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Leo just laughed and teleported away. My eyes widen and i slapped my two hands over my mouth in _shock.I just got kissed by an alien_. I thought.

* * *

**1 WEEK** **LATER.**

Lollie's POV.

Man,this diet is working miracles! Really! I got the diet book thingy the other day and already im looking fab and slim. I mean,my hollow stomach muscles are showing but the diet book says that's a good thing.I didn't tell anyone about the kiss . Its best to trust NO ONE with a secret. The weird thing is though,everyone keeps taking me aside asking if im ok. I mean RYOU of all people for flip sake asked me if i was ok.

"YES!" I had snapped back at him. "IM FINE!"

Ryou had put his palms up in defence."Ok ok,just sayin…..you look like a skeleton." Then he walked off.

I ignored what he said. I was CURVY,for god sake,not a SKELETON like those ones you hang outside your front door to keep annoying trick or treaters away from your house on Halloween night.

Anyway,at present, i was working and Sarusu was just sitting at one of the empty café tables sipping tea. It was closing time. Sarusu frowned at me over her teacup and put down on the saucer.

"You look awful." She said. I blinked at her at surprise. For the past week,she had refused to say anything to me but "Hello" and "Goodbye" to me. That was it. "No i don't. I just look…a little bit skinny." I said. "No,you're starving yourself to death. Why are you going on a diet anyway? No one has said…"

I glared at her. "Actully, A CERTAIN SOMEONE said i was fat."

Sarasu gulped in guilt. "I…um…i meant…."

"Anyone up for some chocolate toffee cake?"" Kechiro came into the room suddenly,with two plates of chocolate toffee cake. "Yes please,thanks Keiichrio!" Sarusu beamed up at him.

I looked longly at the plate on the table. That chocolaty sponge and buttercream…that lushous toffee sauce.. .. "No Lollie!" a voice in my head said. "Think of all those calories! Just even thinking about it is fattening you up! You don't want to be fat,do you?"

"No thank you." I said briskly. Kechrio frowned. "Are you-"

**"FOR FUCK SAKE IM FINE! JESUS CHRIST,LEAVE ME ALONE**!" I yelled. Keiichrio blinked at me.

"Uh….ok then." He said,shrugging and leaving the room.

I sighed. Why was dieting rewarding,but also so hard?

* * *

Sarasu's POV.

"MOM IM HOME!" I yelled,turning my front house key in the lock and opening the front door.

"Hi hon,where were you?You're late." Mom asked as i walked into the kitchen.

"She was probably meeting a boy ,mom." My older brother, Kado,grinned up at me from his homework.

I punched his arms. "Boys are a waste of time ive said that like,a million times,Kado." I said.

Kado rolled his eyes."Yeah right ,tons of girls say that…until they've met me." Kado grinned cockly.

I rolled my eyes. Kado was SUCH a play boy. He has a new girl hanging on his arm every WEEKS,TWO if the girl is practically his type.

"Stop arguing you ,clear your homework way ,you can work on it after dinner." Mom said,putting two plates of spaghetti on the table.

"Yes Mom." We chorused.

Mom went into the TV room to eat her food,because she was watching a was busy working in his office,so it was just me and Kado at the table.

"Don't deny it Saru-Chan,you were meeting a were on a date." Kado stated what he said like it was a fact.

I rolled my eyes."As if! Id rather puke than go on a date with some boy."

Kado smirked."Oh,really?"

I growled and narrowed my eyes at him. "Stop being such a smart-ass."

Kado laughed."Touche,sis! All right,allright,ill just take my insanely awesome presence out of this room and up to my room."

I rolled my eyes as he left. He was probably going up to his room to listen to those uncool rock\emo secret Cd collection. Suddenly i heard a sound from the shed. I frowned. No one else had seemed to have heard it. I quickly sneaked out the back door and down to the shed.

* * *

When i opened the shed door, i was shocked and surprised at what i saw…

* * *

Lollie's POV.

I wearly sat down at one of the cafe tables.

My stomach was rumbling and i felt light probably because the café heat is a bit too hot ,i thought. Suddenly, Ryou burst in again. "Chimara animal alert." He said. "Where?" i asked. He sh

He showed me the coordnates. "You're joking." I said.

"No,im not joking,now go,go and fight it. Oh and one more thing-" Ryou handed me a Mew pendant."Give this to Sarasu and try and get her to transform."

With a sigh , i took the pendent and said"Ok,fine. Ill go and kick some chimara butt." Once i had walked down the café steps,i started to feel a bit weird,like i was going to faint. I stood still for a while then i felt better again.

Soon,i had stopped outside a big estate. I climbed up onto the wall,until i got to this big house. Just as i reached my destination i felt my head start to spin again,and i fell off the wall,skinning both my knees. I Crept up the side of the house. I took a sneak peek through the window. My eyes widened when i saw who it was. Never mind that! I thought. You never saw that person.! Keep going! I crept up to the garden shed door and snuck inside.

It was pitch dark inside the shed. "H-hello?" i whispered. Suddenly two glowing red eyes came out of nowhere. Chimara Animal. Its form was a huge grey furry rat with yellow pointy teeth. I gulped and took out my pendant. "Mew Mew Lollipop Metamorphosis!"

I transformed into Mew Lollipop and went into a battle stance. "Prepare to get your butt kicked!" i said at him. He lunged for me and i dodged. However,i felt dizziness hit again as i dodged and i hit off against the wall. I got clumsly up to my feet again. I tried using my attack,but my arms were so weak,the ribbon just fell to the chimara animal had just hit me and he was on top of me ready to kill me, i felt a wave of nausea wash over me even though i had eaten very little that day.

Suddenly,the shed door opened.

Sarasu's Pov.

"Lollie?" i exclaimed in surprise."She looked completely different. She wore a peach pink dress and flats…most surprising was the animal ears and tail sticking out of her head and butt. What th-" My sentence was cut off when i saw the huge mutant rat on top of her. "Oh holy shit." I said.I quickly closed the door. So THIS Is what Ryou had meant by Chimara Animals.

Lollie mumbled weakly "Sarasu,im too weak,defeat the chimara animal…..your mew pendant."

Lollie threw a small pendant shaped object over to me. I stared at it. "What the hell_" Then suddenly without thinking,i kissed the pendant and yelled "Mew Mew Salsa, Metamorphosis!"

I felt a warm light run through my body. When i opened my eyes i felt completely diffennt. I looked down at myself. " . . "i said. I was now wearing a tight, short moss green dress. It was sleeveless and went down to her mid-thighs. I wore tight, knee-high moss green boots. A F garter was on my right leg, it was mossy green, and has a white trim. She wears green gloves that are loose around her wrists. The dress had hort, detached puffy sleeves. They were mainly green with white trim. My pendant was worn on a choker that was green with white trim. I had animal ears that were like deer ears only a bit different. My ears were dark brown and i had a little dark brown stub of a tail to match. "Balalac mouse deer." I said out loud. I blinked. "How did i know that?" i thought.

"Salsa….youve…transformed.!" Lollipop(why was i thinking her name was Lollipop instead of Lollie?) weakly smiled at me.

"Why are the he-" I was suddenly cut off when the Chimara Anmial let out a squeak and lunged for me. I quickly did a neat backflip and landed on my feet.

"Call your….weapon…Salsa…." Lollipop said,her voice getting slightly weaker.

"Uhh…SALSA SWORD!" i called my weapon .A long sword appeared in my hand out of nowhere. It had an unusual look to it,it resembled a bow and a violin. The chimara animal dodged towards me again,and quick as a flash,e ven though I'd never used a sword in my life,i expertly ran my blade along the chimara animals side,creating a huge red raw scar on its side. It squaked loudly in pain and landed on the ground ,weak.

"Do..your..attack..Now!" Lollipop mumbled.

I yelled"RIBBON SALSA SWORD!" A beam of moss green light shot from the very tip of the sword, at the enemy, like a laser beam, defeating the Chimara Animal.

I quickly de-transformed and went back to my normal self. Lollie had transformed back and she looked very tired. She was leaning up against the wall."That diet has worn you out. You should stop straving yourself to death." I said.

Lollie glared at me. "I ONLY went on that diet because A CERTAIN SOMEONE told me i was FAT." She snapped.

I sighed. "Look, you're not fat ,you were slim and i only made that comment because you called me a bitch." I snapped back at her.

Lollie slipped down to a sitting position. A tear ran down her cheek. "I didn't mean to say that. Im so sorry Sarasu. You probably hate me." She whispered.

I looked at seemed genuinely sorry. I realised i didn't hate Lollie,In fact I LIKED Lollie i WANTED To be her friend and Teammate .

"No. " i said. "No i don't hate you. Im sorry i made you starve to death,im sorry i called you fat….im sorry for everything. Can ….can we please just start over…as friends?" i asked her.

Lollie considered my plead,then said "Ok." She weakly smiled at me. I smiled back.

Then Lollie seemed to be considering something,then she said"Sarasu.."

I frowned at her. "Yeah?"

"Can i tell you something?"

"Yeah sure." I said shrugging.

"Well…i was walking home through the park and….." she seemed scared to continue.

"Yeah,go on"i encouraged her.

"An….an…an…" Lollie seemed like she was going to faint.

"Lollie?" i asked in panic?

"An…alien…kissed me…and i …kissed…him….back" Lollie then fainted to the ground,slumping to the floor.

I was left looking at her in shock.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Thats for me to plan out,and type,and upload,and for YOU,The reader to enjoy!**

**I hope you are enjoying Second Time Around so far!**

**REVIEW,PEOPLES! REVIEWS!**

**Mush,huskys!**


	3. Enter Mew Lover!

**Hiya guys! I updated as soon as i could! So Sarasu is doing the disclaimer today...Sarasu?**

**Sarasu:*sipping tea***

**Me:Uhhh...Sarasu?**

**Sarasu:What?**

**Me:The disclaimer...**

**Sarasu:Fine. Tokyo Mew Mew doesnt belong to Pokechantixmew mew it belongs to Mia-whose second name i can't be bothered to remember...and..Reiko...Yoshihuia or whatever.*Continues sipping tea***

**Me:*Sighs* You don't give a damn,do you?**

**Sarasu:Yup.**

**Me:*sighs***

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

* * *

**A Week Later….**

**Lollie's POV**.

"Do you have any idea how RECKLESS you were?" Ryou shouted at me. Yup,you guessed right. After a week of helping me getting my eating back on track,Sarasu ratted to Ryou about the kiss. Thanks a bunch,Sarasu. Oh well. I KNEW i had to tell Shirogane and Assaka-chan sooner or later.

I just shrugged at Ryou and said"No."

"YOU KISSED AN ALIEN! THE ENEMY! THE OPPSITION! YOU LEANT IN AND KISSED HIM!" Ryou yelled.

I rolled my eyes. He's said that like,a million times already!

"Dude take a chill pill. The alien kissed ME." I said.

Ryou scoffed."Yeah right,that's not what Sarasu told me."

"WELL SARASU IS WRONG,OK? WRONG. THE ALIEN APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE,CALLED ME LOLLIPOP AND KISSED ME! I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS AN ALIEN UNTIL AFTERWARDS! IF I DID KNOW HE WAS AN ALIEN,I WOULD HAVE KICKED HIM UP THE...uh...SOLAR PLEXUS AND RAN OFF! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" I stormed out of the cafe.

* * *

Sarasu's POV.

I looked at Lollie as she stormed out of the cafe. Geez,that girl has a temper! I watched as Ryou went back into his lab,looking tense. _"Well its none of my consern" so...whatever.." _i thought. ._I did the right thing to tell Ryou whether Lollie likes it or not. And Lollie is wrong. Sarasu Joryoku is always right. And NO ONE questions her otherwise."_

After a while,i went to the kitchen to brew myself another cup of tea. As i walked into the kitchen and boiled up the kettle ,i heard a voice behind me.

"Hey there pretty deer lady."

* * *

Lollie's POV.

I stormed through the park,still in my cafe uniform. HOW DARE Sarasu twist the story around. HOW DARE SHE! SHE KNEW that the alien kissed me first. SHE KNEW! I sat down beneath the shade of an old oak tree,my back against the trunk. "Stupid Sarasu." i muttered. "Stupid Ryou." "Dumb old me." I had just felt tears spring to the back of my eyes when a voice from above said:

"Hey my fluffy little caracal."

* * *

Sarasu's POV.

I gasped and dropped my plate. It broke into a million little china piceces on the floor. "You...your'e an..."

"Yup, im an alien." the alien said ,nodding. His face broke into a cheeky grin,which i coulden't help think looked attractive. "The name's Nashi."

* * *

Lollie's POV.

"Go away Leo ." i weakly whispered. " You've ruined everything." I put my hands over my face. At least Leo woulden't see me cry. But then i felt a hand cup my chin. He tilted my face towards his,his hand lifting up my chin. He didnt kiss me,he just looked at me and wiped a tear away from my face. "Whats the matter,Lollipop?" he said softly. "I ...I..." I let a sob escape my mouth. "Shh." He wiped my tears away and leant in to kiss me.

* * *

Sarasu's POV.

"Nashi...The name's Sarasu. Now i don't know how the hell you found this place,but im giving you ten seconds to leave before my fist connects with your face." i said calmly and cooly,glaring at him.

The alien laughed."Touche. I only came to see you." Nashi said.

I frowned. "Impossible. We've only just met." i said.

"Yeah face to face...but not the first time ive seen you." Nashi replied.

I felt my insides lurch with fear. I kept a fierce look on my face and tried not to let my fear show. "What do you mean?" i asked Nashi.

"That's for me to know and for you to NEVER Find out." Nashi grinned. Then he teleported off.

* * *

Lollie's POV.

"No." i sobbed. "Im not kissing you again freak. Not in a million years." i quickly got up and ran off.

I wasn't surprised when he didnt come after me.

* * *

Xy's POV.

I waited in the main room for Leo and Nashi to come in. They had snuck out of the hideout without permission...and had not returned for 24 they came in ,both laughing. They froze when they saw me.

"I don't see anything very funny." i snapped. "I want to know where you have been for the past 24 hours and i want to know...NOW."

Leo suddenly got really ticked off. "Dude,im 15,not 5,leave me alone!" he snapped going towards his room.

Nashi just gave me an annoying smug smirk and teleported away again.

I sighed. Teenage aliens were so hard to control.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Lollie's POV.

Sarusu and I were walking down the hall in school,going to our maths class. I had eventully said sorry to Ryou(ot at least mutttered it in his direction). And Sarasu too. Anyways,we were walking together in slience and i had a question i was dying to ask her.

"I have a question; it's been bugging me for a while now." I finally got the courage to ask.

"What is it?" Saruasu asked,frowning at me.

"Sarusu, did you believe in aliens before this happened?" I whispered, trying not to let anyone hear us.  
"That's a stupid question thats full of bullsh..." Suddenly Sarasu banged heads with another girl and dropped her maths books and study notes.

"Ow! What the hell did you bump into me for?" Sarasu asked,kneeling on the floor and picking up her study notes and books. I knept down and helped her.

"Gomen sai! Gomen sai!" the girl said meekly,bowing her head. She looked around 5 foot 5 in height and had long reddish brown hair that came down to her shoulders,brown eyes,and fair skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sarasu. "DO I LOOK LIKE IM OK? NO!" Sarasu snapped.  
The girl that bumped into her looked shocked. "OhMyGoshI'mSoSorryIWasn'tWatchingWhereIWas_"

I put my hands on her shoulders and she flinched. "Take a deep Breath... It's okay. We're fine. Go back to class, you'll be late." I said slowly and quietly. She nodded, took a deep breath, smiled, then left.  
"Jerk." Sarusu mumbled, brushing dust off of her dress.

The girl dropped a book on the ground. She picked it up. I saw her right thumb and gasped. Sarasu saw what i was looking at. The girl had a small pink heart shaped mark on her right thumb. "OKICHI!" A girl's voice called. "C-coming!" Okchi called back. She ran off to catch up with someone in the distance.

Sarasu and I turned to look at each other in shock.

"The third Mew." we said.

* * *

Okchi's POV.

I rushed home from school, my school bag jiggling against my back. I could feel sweat starting to appear on my forehead.

I finally reached my house, and took a big breath in as I opened the door, walking in.

I ran to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. I did a little victory fist pump. "New record!"

I grabbed a juice box and went to the living room, sitting on a very comfortable bean bag.

"Hello gorgeous." My brothers friend, Hideki, smirked and winked as he made his way through the hall. My brother was behind him, and he slapped Hideki on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "I was just being friendly!"

My brother,Noboru,rolled his eyes."Yeah right,you were." Then he smiled and said"Hi there little sis". fondly to me.

"Hi there Noboru. How was track practice today?" i asked him.

" Great,at this rate,ill be ready for the Olympics." Hideki joked,getting a bottle of still water out of the fridge."I wasnt asking you..." i mumbled.

"Hey dont forget me." Noboru said,getting a bottle of water for himself too. "I can run wayy more faster than you can.. Especally from those crazy fangirls."

I giggled. Not only was Noboru on the high school track team,he was also good-looking too. He had brown eyes and hair.

Hideki didnt look too shabby either. Hazel brown hair and my type though. He flirts with me a lot and he's a bit of a perve.

"Well,i gotta go." Noboru said.

"Why?Where are you going?" i asked,frowning up at him.

"Me and Hideki are going on a double date." Noboru said.

"Oh." i said.I hated Noboru's girlfriend,Naoko,she was so flashy,she was quite pretty i suspose. Jet black hair,green eyes,curvy figure. SHe was all about material things and money and riches...which made us exact oppasites. I hated all that kind of stuff.

"Yeah i got a pretty lady as my date...just as pretty as you are." Hideki grinned at me.

Noboru hit the back of his head. "Ow!" Hideki said rubbing the back of his head. "Watch it dude. She's my sister.""ok ok geez." Hideki said.

"Bye sis!" Noboru said. Then the front door slammed shut.

I sighed._ Alone again_. i thought.

Suddenly my phone started to ring.I picked it up. "Hello?"

"H-Hi there Naoki." A shy male voice said on the other side.

Naoki has been one of my closest and best friends,as far back as kindergarten.I also had a HUGE Crush on him.

I blushed and said " Hiya Naoki."

I sat there,the phone to my ear. There was slicence on Naoki's end.

"Soo.." i began to say,when Naoki said in a big rush"Okchiwillyougooutonadatewith me?"

I was taken aback by this. You see,don't get me wrong,i WANTED to go on a date with Naoki. Its just there was one small problem...Noboru was VERY protective of me and he did'nt want me dating. Full stop. You think my parents would say different,but because they're working all the time,Noboru is kinda like my guardian,when Mom and Dad aren't around,he says what i can and can't do. Personally,i think it's unfair,because HE has a girlfriend.

"Um.." i began."I don't know..you know what Noboru is right like..."

Naoki sighs."I'm probably gonna regret saying this later,but...don't listen to Noboru. He's just not ready to let his little sister go. But what he DOSEN'T realise is that you'll have to have a boyfriend some day.."Naoki trailed off in a mumble,i could practially picture him blush on my end.

"Well...Noboru is out on a date...so why not?" i said."I have to get back before he does though..."

"So...is that a yes."

I giggled."That's a yes."

I heard Naoki let out a sigh of relief on his end."Great!Meet me outside that fancy Italian place,ok?"

"Ok!" i said. "Ill be there in 10,ok?"

Then i hung up and let out a squeal of delight.

* * *

Sarasu's POV.

I was sipping my cup of tea when all of a sudden Ryou said he'd found the third mew.

"We know who she is." i said.

Ryou blinked."Didn't see that coming. Anyway,i got bad news."

"What?" i asked.

"A chimara animal is attacking that fancy Italian restrauant is where our third mew happens to be now." Ryou replied.

He tossed a mew pendant to Lollie."You know what to do." he said. "Right."Lollie nodded. "C'mon Sarasu,let's go."

I sighed and got up."Fine." I followed Lollie out of the cafe.

* * *

Okchi's POV.

I scanned the crowd anxiously,biting my lip,looking for Naoki.

Then i saw him.

He was tall, had shaggy, dark blonde hair and he had ocean blue eyes. His skin tone was slightly tanned. He was biting his lip nervously and looking for someone.

"NAOKI!" i yelled running up to him.

Naoki saw me and grinned."Hey Okchi! You look really pretty." he said blushing.

I felt myself blush. I was wearing a simple,pink ,spagetti strapped dress,with a turquoise strap around the waist,with turquoise pumps.

"Thanks." i said. We stood there blushing,for what felt like forever,before Naoki said"Sooo...should we go in?"

I nodded."Sure." We went into the restruant,it was very high class,me and Naoki sat into the red velvet plush chairs.

"Whoa,these seats sure are comfy!" i said. Naoki grinned."Yeah they are...um...im gonna be paying for the meal tonight..."

I gaped open-mouthed at him."Your'e joking." i said.

"Dont worry,dont worry,i got plenty of cash,and i got it by working. I didn't rob a bank or anything." he joked,putting his palms up in defence.

I giggled."Kay,listen,i gotta go to the bathroom,ill be back in a second,ok?" i said getting up.

"Ok." Naoki said.

I went into the ladies bathroom to check my appearance. _So far,so good! _i thought to myself._Maybe Naoki might walk me home afterwards and then he'll kiss me!_ i added on as an afterthought,happily. Suddenly,i heard a noise from outside. "Huh?" i said. I crept out the back door and looked around. There's was no one there. Suddenly out of nowhere,a huge scary mutant monster came out of nowhere. I screamed. I started to run,but the monster pinned me down.

I felt my stomach churn as i caught a whiff of the monster's rancid breath. _This is it. _i thought._The end._

Suddenly i heard someone yell"HEY!LEAVE HER ALONE!"

I turned my head slightly and saw a tall girl,with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes,glaring at the monster.

Her companion,a tall girl,with blue spiky hair which covered one eye ,was glaring at the monster too.

I were the girls i had bumped into the the other day!

The blonde girl turned to her companion and said"Ready?"

The blue headed girl nodded."Ready."

"MEW MEW LOLLIPOP!METAMORPHSIS!"

"MEW MEW SALSA! METAMOPRHSIS!"

I watched in stunned amazement as the two girls transformed. They had animal ears and tails on their heads and butts.

"Whoa!" i breathed in admireation.

"Let's do this!" the girl,Lollipop said in fierce determantion.

The monster growled,and lunged for to the two girls instead.

I quickly crawled over to a safe corner and watched the two girls fight.

They were amazing! They had skills that you could only see in martial arts movies,High air kicks,flicks,excellent defence methods..they covered it all.

Suddnely to my surprise,Lollipop turned to me. "Okchi!" she called out. "Your'e one of us! Youre a Mew Mew,created to fight the alienns and their chimara animals! Transform!" She tossed a golden pendant to me.

I looked at it in wide-eyed shock."I..I...MEW MEW LOVER,METAMORPHIS!"I felt a warm glow run through my body.

When i stopped,i looked down at myself in wide-eyed hair was down to my waist now and my hair colour and eyes and eyeswere a bright pink and hmy dress was pink with white accents. (Like my fur trim around my choker and arm bands) My dress wass a tube top that iwas slightly shorter at the front. It had a white sash on the waist and a white bow on the back. I worewhite knee high boots. I had No gloves but my nails had pink nail polish on them. I had white swan wings and a white swan tail. "Im a Trumpeter Swan." i breathed in awe.

Suddenly the chimara animal(or at least i presumed it was) was lunging towards me. "CALL YOUR WEAPON!" Lollipop cried out.

"LOVE RINGS!" I cried automaticlly. Two small rings appeared in my hand. I threw one at the chimara animal,making a cut across its nose. The chimara animal howled in pain. I kept using my love rings when Salsa cried out "USE YOUR ATTACK!

"PEACH RIBBON!"

"SALSA SWORD!"

The other mews called forth their wepaons.

"Let's finsh this monster off,now!" Lollipop said.

"PEACH RIBBON CROSS!"

"RIBBON SALSA STORM!"

"RIBBON LOVELY SPIN!" My love rings spun around me,until they became a big huge beam of pink light,destroying the chimara animal.

I de-transformed and said "I did it! I did it Lollipop!"

Salsa burst out laughing,and Lollipop glared at her. Then(without glaring) she smiled at me and said"Lollipop's my mew mew name. I'm Lollie,and this is Sarasu,her mew name is Salsa. Your'e...Okchi,aren't you?" Lollie asked.

"Yeah..yeha i am." i said.

" on,then we gotta get you to Cafe Mew Mew." Sarasu said,linking my arm and starting to walk,dragging me along.

"B-but N-Naoki! Our Date!" i spluttered.

"Never MIND about your date,COME ON, we gotta get you to the cafe!" Sarasu replied quite rudely.

"But ...but...i.." i looked at Lollie and she just shrugged as me as if to say_ what can i do?_

I sighed and reuluantly let Sarasu drag me away.

* * *

Naoki's POV.

I checked my watch. _Its offical._ I thought._She ditched me. _I Sighed,payed for the meal and sadly set off home. _Why did she just ditch me?_

* * *

Okchi's POV.

"You look soooooo kawaii!" Lollie squealed.

I was at Cafe Mew Mew,looking in the mirror to see how i looked in my maid outfit.

"Yeah... i guess i do." i said.

I checked the time."It's late. I really should be getting home." i replied.

"Ok,see you tomorrow then!" Lollie said,skipping out of the maid's locker room.

"Bye Lollie!" i said,smling. Once she left,my smile slipped and i sighed.

_Forgive me,Naoki. _ i Thought sadly. I just about managed to get changed into my normal clothes and get out of the cafe before the tears began to fall.

**Well guys,that's all for now. Sorry,the end is wayy too rushed. Anyways BIG ANNOUCEMENT SO LISTEN UP!**

**MY friends,pokefan911,needs a Lettuce,Zakuro,and Berry OC for her story! She also needs 2 bad Anti Mews(the bad guys) Ichigo and YOUR OC DIDNT MAKE IT INTO MY STORY,IT CAN STILL GET INTO POKEFAN911'S GO AND SUBMIT OCS NOW! I DEMAND YOU TO! UNLESS YOUR'E OCS ARE IN MY STORY!****REVIEW PEOPLES! **

**Mush,Husky!**


	4. Go,Mew Brownie! Valentine's Chaos,nya!

_*Poofs in out of nowhere*_**I'm alive! And this story is NOT,I repeat,NOT Dead!**

**Gomensai ,i have been very busy lately*casts evil eye at teacher* and on top of that,a lack of inspiration. Thank you to Stonefox236 (my friend in real life!) for giving me an idea that will formed this whole chapter. **

**This chapter is going to be the VALENTINE'S DAY CHAPTER! Yayy! **

**Ok,ok,i KNOW it's fourteen days away,BUT,im posting it early. Rejoice,my little huskys! Ok Okchi,do the disclaimer!**

**Okchi:Tokyo Mew Mew IS NOT owned by pokechantixmewmew it is owned by Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Me: FINALLY! A PROPER DISCLAIMER!**

**Okchi:Belive me,there is SOME minor changes she could make if she DID own it..*coughtreehugger-bakacough***

** change in particular.**

**Anyway,enjoy the fourth chapter\episode!**

* * *

_Okchi's POV._

"You shoulden't have stayed up studying so late last night!" Noboru exclaimed worridly as i yawned for the like,THE MILLIONTH time.

"Yeah,i knew most of the answers anyway,it was kinda dumb...but i just wanted to make sure you got home safe." i repiled.

Noboru ruffled my hair and chuckled. "I know baby sis,just don't knock yourself out too much,alright?" he asked.

I nodded."Ok."

Luckly,when i got home last night,as if by some kind of luck,Noboru wasnt home from his double date ,so i manged to get changed into my PJs,and get studying. Noboru didnt come home till half eleven which was pretty late for a school night. And NO,he wasn't drunk. We walked on in a conformable silence,until we passed the bus station. Normally,Noboru takes the bus to the high school while i walk ,but today he just walked on by.

"Hey,aren't you going on the bus anymore?" i frowned at him.

Noboru scoffed. "And get attacked by a bunch of love-struck crazy fangirls?No thanks."

I giggled. "I get why though,you inherited Dad's good looks."

Noboru shugged."So?Just cause im good looking doesn't mean that girls have to fight over me like im their...play toy or whatever. I'm not single,so they're jsut wasting their time. The only girls i'll ever have time in my life for is you,Mom and..."

"NOBORU-KUN!" An annoying girly high-pitched voice called out from across the street. Noboru saw who it was and a creep of a blush crept over his face as he waved back at the slender figure making its way across the street over to him.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. great. It was Noboru's girlfriend,Naoko. I watched as Naoko kissed Noboru full on the lips. _Ewwww. _Then the baka walked off with Naoko. _What the hell?_ i thought._ What happened to the protective big brother act?_ i sighed._ Young love,i guess. _I felt a pang in my heart as i thought of Naoki. I sighed,holding back tears. Then i continued the walk to school.

"All right class,as you know,it's that time of year again when we do Secret Valentine!" Miss Hanazwa said to the class that morning in homeroom.

We all groaned.

_Secret Valentine is so boring,it's just like Secret Santa only on Valentine's day._ I thought._When me and Naoki were little,we made choclates on Valentine's day with our would stuff our faces with them afterwards. And there was one year when we were six we he asekd me"Okchi,will you be my Valentine and i said-_

"Miss Okchi?" Miss Hanawa was right beside me. "Miss Okchi?" "I DIDN'T DO IT!" i yelled,snapping out of my i realised i had said the wrong thing when the class started laughing at me."Miss Okchi ,it'd advise you start paying attention in class." Miss Hanzawa said primly. "Pick a name from the hat." I sighed and put my hand into the black velvet bowler hat. Once i had picked a name from the hat,Miss Hanzawa moved on. I unfolded the picce of paper and when i saw the name on it i groaned and put my head on the desk,anime sweatdropping.

The person i had gotten for my secret valentine was Naoki.

* * *

_Lollie's POV._

"So you just need to make a secret valentine's card for this Naoki guy?" i asked Okchi. We were washing plates in the kitchen together. "Yeah…but the only problem is he's my childhood friend….and…my…secret crush." Okchi said ,blushing from embrassment.

"Then what are you waiting for ?Go for it ,girl!" i said,fist pumping the air and trying to encourage her.

"But…we aren't speaking." Okchi said.

"Oh?" i blinked in confusion.

"We aren't speaking because…we were on our date when i first transformed and you guys brought me to the café and i never got to say that i was leaving or anything…." She sighed."And eve did,it would have ended up the same." I blinked at her in confusion. Then i remembered.

_"B-but Naoki-kun! Our date!" Okchi spluttered. _

_"Tough,we have to get you to the café and fast!" Sarusu replied quite rudely._

_So that's why she was so reluctant to come to the café with us._ I thought. "I'm…..i'm sorry." I quietly said."I rremember now..we didn't relise you were on a date. I'm so sorry."

Okchi sighed. "It's fine. You coulden't have been excepted to know."

"No like i said,it's fine." Okchi walked out of the kitchen. "It's fine." i sighed. Me and my stupid big mouth.

Suddenly Ryou came in. "Girls,the fourth mew has been found."

* * *

_? POV._

I took a deep breath. _Go for it._ I told myself. _Just do it._ . It all came down to this. I did a perfect somersault over the vaulting house and landed perfectly. I let out a huge breath i hadn't even been aware that i was holding. "Good job Miss Toyihama."Miss Hojo ,my gymnastics coach, said, nodding and clapping in approval. "You are working very hard,at this rate,I think you're ready for the regional competition ." "Thank you Miss Hojo." I said, nodding politely.

. Then the session was over, my friends came up to me. "Good job!" Kuroe said , smiling at me.

" Yeah ,yeah ,yeah, you were great!" Rina said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I know ,right?" I said, j umping in excitement with her. I could still feel the adrenaline pump through me.

"You'll do great in the competition !" Kuroe smiled at me.

."Yeah,yeah,yeah!" Rina smiled up at me

I smiled down at her,Rina was Kuroe's little sister and was only five,and she didn't really say much to me other than "Yeah,yeah,yeah!"

I giggled. "I know Rina,i did good!And Miss Hojo said…Miss Hojo said… YAYYY I CAN'T BELIVE THIS THIS IS SOO SOO EXCTITING!" I started to run all around the place,like a hyper monkey. Kuroe and Rina started to do it too because they were happy for me.

"GOD you guys,stop acting,like SO immature!" a voice said. I rolled my Rukia ,my rival was standing right in front of me. She had long honey waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin tone was tanned,like she had just gone on holiday to Spain. Kuroe and Rina quickly mumbled some excuse that their parents had arrived,grabbed their gym kits,and ran off.

I glared at Rukia. "Oh shut up Rukia,we all know your accent is fake,Youre' no more American then we are Japanese. And you love bragging about yourself all the time. You just love to bring people down to your size." I took a deep breath. No one had ever said this to her face..until now.."Your'e just a big bully."

Rukia's mouth dropped open. Then she hissed at me"Well,you're no better. You lived in a crack home,an orphanage,you never knew your real parents,i bet they're dead,or in rehab,and your aunt is just a foster aunt,you little bitch." I reeled back in horror,tears coming to my eyes.

"Excuse me young lady?" a deathly calm voice suddenly echoed though the hall. I turned around. My Aunt Kimko was standing in the doorway,glaring at Rukia so fiercely, i thought i could see embers of a fire in her eyes.

Or perhaps i was imaging things. "I..i…i.." Rukia's mind had gone completely blank. You could see it in her face.

"Exactly what i thought. Brianna ,go and get your gym kit,please." I obediently got my gym kit without a word. Then i went to stand before Aunt Kimko. "This will be mentioned to your parents young lady." She said,glaring at her one last time,before we walked out of the hall together.

* * *

On the drive home ,everything was deathly silent until i said "Arigato,Aunt Kimko."

"No need to thank me,dear. That vile girl called you an unacceptable name. " Aunt Kimko replied, keeping her eyes fixed ahead on the road.

"Aunt Kimko…."

"Yes,dear?

"Where are my parents? Why don't they come and visit me?"

Aunt Kimko sighed. "We have been through this a million times dear. Your parents are very busy working for a very big international company abroad. They find it hard to make time to visit us."

"But what if they don't even try?They never come home for ANY of my birthdays. They just send a card every year with a few yen." I replied.

Aunt Kimko sighed. "Brianna,please,drop the subject. Your parents are too busy working. Let's just leave it at that."

I said"Yes Aunt Kimko." obediently and left it at that. But my mind was still racing with questions. _Why do they never come?What do they look like? How come i never see them?_

But there was one question above all that kept on my mind.

_Are they even alive?_

* * *

_Lollie's POV._

I quickly ran ,my heart pounding. "COME ON YOU SLOWCOACH!" Sarasu yelled back at me. "I'm coming!" i said,panting. My cheeks were red, i was sweating like a pig,and my hair was matted and messy .Attractive, very attractive. NOT.

At present, me,Sarasu ,and Okchi were running to the Osaka Athletics Center, where the fourth mew was located. Okchi,being the most athletic person out of the trio, having a brother (and a cute one ,at that) on the Tarento high school track team was running ahead of us, Sarasu not too far behind. I however , wasn't as good a runner as Sarasu and Okchi,and was way way wayyy behind them. I had hoped that now that i was infused with a Caracal, i would be able to run faster. But nope,i was still as crap at running as ever. _It's not fair!_ I thought._ How come Sarasu sits around all day sipping tea in the café and yet she can run faster than me?_

"Lollie..Lollie..LOLLIE!" Sarasu snapped,clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" i snapped, brought back to reality.

"We're here." Sarasu said.

"Oh."

I sat down on the nearest wall ,gasping for breath. When i had regained my energy, i looked up at the sports hall. It was a tall red brick building with a blue sign saying_ Osaka Athletics Center._ Behind the sports hall, separated with a mesh fence, there was a tennis court, track and field, a basketball court ,a swimming pool…. There was so many different sports courts to choose from! "Whoa!" i exclaimed in amazement. "I know right? My brother sometimes comes here for track practice,when another club is using the track." Okchi said,looking up at me, shielding her eyes from the sun,with one hand.

"Would that be them?" Sarasu said,checking out a couple of cute-looking boys on the track and field,all running in a big huddle.

Okchi observed them for a few seconds and said "Nah. That's another school."

"Oh." Sarasu looked thoroughly disappointed.

I smirked at her. "Were you planning to introduce yourself to Okchi's cute brother,Sarasu?"

Sarasu blushed lightly and thumped my arm. "Oh,shut up Lollie!" she said. Okchi giggled. Then her face grew serious. "You guys,we need to find the fourth mew ,remember?"

I started to get serious again. "Yeah,your'e right. We need to focus." I looked around the perimeter. "Uh….where is she?" Suddenly i felt something vibrate in my pocket. I took it out. It was my mew pendant. Ryou had installed some kind of walkie talkie thingy in it,so we could keep in contact when we were finding the mews. I pressed the heart in the middle and it flipped open to show a little speaker thingy. I put in to my ear. "Hello?"

"Lollie,she's not here." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?Don't tell me you sent us in the wrong direction Shirogane because i swear if you did i'll come over there personally and-"

"NO,you bozo. You are at the right location. You just weren't there in time."

"What?"

"You missed her. She was driven out of the area a few minutes ago."

"Damn!" i cursed into the mew pendant/walkie talkie.

"Damn is right." Ryou said. He sounded very angry. "Perhaps if you had run more QUICKLY,you would have gotten her." He said,trying to sound calm,but he was failing. He hung up on his end,leaving only a crackle of static. I cursed fiercely, shut the pendant and put it into my jean pocket.

"Im guessing we missed her?" Sarasu asked.

"Yup." I said,nodding. "Don't worry…i have a feeling she will be around this area again tomorrow."

"Maybe she will,maybe she won't,come on guys,let's head back to the café." Okchi said,jumping off the wall and starting to walk off. Me and Sarasu followed her.

We walked together in a comfortable silence until i asked Sarasu "Are you SURE you weren't trying to find Okchi's older brother so you can flirt with him?"

"Oh SHUT UP!"

* * *

_Xy's POV._

_Valentine's Day. What is this Valentine's day?_ I thought to myself,pacing up and down the room._ I have never heard of this Valentine's day. What is it?_ My mind wandered back to mission-related thoughts. _Brianna Toyhihama….the fourth mew…there is something about her….her aura…she doesn't seem to be like the other mews…there is something about her…but what?_ I frowned and thought to myself. _Whatever it is,i will get to the bottom of it._

* * *

_Leo's POV._

"All those humans seem to get all lovey-dovey over this Valentine's Day thing. It seems to be a big deal on Earth." I said. I was slouching on the couch,looking at Nashi practicing his knife throwing skills.

"It's because it's a day of compassion for them. Where they show their love to their loved one…or the one they secretly love." Nashi said,about to throw another knife.

"What's up with you and that Sarasu chick?" i asked him abruptly .

Nashi threw the knife at the target. He threw it so hard that the target spilt clean in half.

I whistled slowly. "Whoa,that shot was brutal that time. Was it just a lucky throw? Or was it because of-"

"It's none of your business. " he suddenly snapped,cutting across me.

I put my hands up in defence. "Dude,take a chill pill,i'm just saying-"

"What's up with you and that Lollie girl then?" Nashi suddenly snapped at me.

"Nothing. Just a harmless game. I'm using her." I said,shrugging.

"For what?" Nashi said. "For your own pleasure ?"

At that comment,i felt anger flare up inside me. _Leo,your'e only using her,why are you getting so het up dude? You don't have feelings for her._ A voice said inside of my head._ But what if you do? _

_"_I'm not….I'M NOT USING FOR MY OWN PLEASURE!" I yelled,my face getting red.

"You do. You so do dude." Nashi said,chuckling.

"SHUT THE FU-"

"Leo,watch your mouth." We both turned around to see Xy glowering at us in the doorway. "I do not like swear words being used in this approximated area , alien OR human." He snapped. "Understood?"

We sighed. "Yes Commander."

"Good."

We both turned to leave.

"Wait….before you leave.."

We both turned and frowned at him.

"What's Valentine's day?"

_Later on…_

_Rule number one of trying to avoid TOTAL weirdness and awkwardness on missions. _ I thought later,creeping down the halls to Xy's office. _Never ever EVER explain to your commander what Valentine's Day is. Cause it's just awkward._

I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. I saw that the office was empty and the CCTV wasn't switched off. _Excellent._ I thought with a smirk. I scanned the cameras until i saw her…..

* * *

_Lollie's POV._

I Ran down the school corridor in excitement._ Secret Valentine week!_ I thought._Yay yay yay!I wonder who my Valentine is this year?_When i got to my locker,i opened it quickly hoping to see a red heart-shaped card in my . I slumped my shoulders in disappointment. _Oh well. Maybe tomorrow?_ I thought.

But on Tuesday there still weren't any Valentine's cards.

Wednesday . Still nothing.

By Thursday,i was leaning against my locker,biting my lip._My valentine forgot hates me._ I thought miserably.

However,even in my misery,i could see a certain alien's face floating in front of my eyes.

* * *

_Leo's POV._

She looked miserable. Everyone else was walking around with some symbol on Valentine's Day with them. She hadn't gotten anything. At that moment,i decided what i would do. _If Lollie wants her Secret Valentine,she's gonna get her Secret Valentine _I thought before teleporting away.

* * *

_Sarasu's POV._

I was sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea and thinking. _That alien…what's his name again? Nashi ,huh?Seems like a cool guy to me. But then again…Noboru…._

I hadn't told Lollie or Okchi this,but i had (and kinda still have) this crush on Noboru ,he seems like the perfect boy….he's athletic ,tall ,handsome,kind,understanding…. In fact i can still remember our encounter a year ago…

_I was running to school in a hurry. Oh sugar! I'm gonna be late! were the only thoughts running through my mind.I had overslept while studying for a History test the previous night. I was so absorbed in trying to get to school on time,that when i ran out onto the road,i didn't see the car….I remember running in slow motion, hearing the car coming towards me. Closing my eyes,thinking I'll never make it…. _

_When then all of a sudden,i felt someone cover me and dive me out of the way of the car. I opened my eyes,my breathing shallow. I'm alive. I thought. I'm alive. Who saved me? One of my friends?No, couldn't have been. Kado?No that selfish baka would never dream of it…..then…who?_

_"Are you ok?" a voice asked. "Yeah…yeah..i think im ok." I looked up to see who was speaking. It was a boy. A tall mahogany-skinned boy with brown hair and the cutest brown eyes was looking at me in concern. I felt my tummy do a backflip and my heart beat really loud. I just about manged to not to blush when i nodded and said "I'm ok. No bruises or anything. " I had said the right thing because i was then rewarded when the boy smiled at me and my heart skipped a thousand beats. "That's good." He said. "I thought you were seriously injured there for a second. He got up to his feet and offered me his hand. I took his hand and this time,a light pink blush swept over my cheeks as he helped me up. I looked down at my shoes for i knew if i looked at his face my heart would surely beat even hardler and my blush would deepen. "Arigato." I said nodding politely. "No problem." He said before walking off. I looked up as he walked off. Who is that guy? I thought. _

_Suddenly i heard some girls squealing behind me. "Huh?" i turned around. Normally,i would have scowled at them and said"He's just a boy. Big over it." But i was too dazed after that encounter to do anything. "Your'e so sooo lucky!" one of the girls squealed. "Lucky?" i asked ,still in a daze. "Yeah,you got saved by Tarento's High's track team captain! And like,the most cutest boy ever!" another girl squealed,a brunette girl this time. "Oh?" i blinked._

_"Noboru!" One of the fan girls squealed._

_I looked after the direction in which the boy had gone._

_"Noboru?"_

_I smiled._

_"Noboru.."_

"Hey pretty deer lady."

I was jolted out of my flashback when i saw a familiar alien hovering in the kitchen. My eyes narrowed. "Nashi." I growled standing up.

"What? Is my little deer lady not happy to see me?" Nashi playfully pouted.

"YES, your little deer lady isn't happy to see you. IN FACT" i spat at him,picking up a saucepan"Your pretty little deer lady is gonna kick your ass!"

Nashi put his hands up in defence. "Touché!" he chuckled,grinning. "I only came to give you something."

I lowered the saucepan slightly. "Oh yeah? And what would THAT be?" i glared at him.

"A Valentine's Day gift."

I lowered the saucepan completely. "How do you know about Valentine's Day?" i asked him. "Do you celebrate it on Cynaclonia?"

"Nope. We found out through research." Nashi said. "Anyway…" he grinned a cheeky but kind of attractive grin. "I came to give you my Valentine's day gift." He said.

I tried not to let the surprise show on my face,. A Valentine's Day gift? For me? This was a first. I didn't expect it to be from the enemy either. "Ok then." I said trying not to let the surprise show on my face. "What is it?"

"This." Nashi handed me a rose. A deep vibrant red rose,with dew drops and green leaves,non-spiky stem and all.

I slowly took the rose. "Nashi ….it's…beautiful…i…don't know what to say….." i said in surprise. For the first time in my life,i was speechless.

"It's an Everlasting Rose." Nashi said.

"An…..everlasting rose?" i looked at him,wide-eyed.

"They grow on Cynaclonia. Everlasting Roses are just like normal human roses with a difference…they last forever."Nashi said quietly. Was it just my imagination or was he…blushing?

""Well,thank you." I said,putting it in my apron. "This gift…is greatly appreciated."

Suddenly ,before i knew Nashi was right on front of me,his hand was cupping my chin,he stared right into my eyes. Weirdly,i wasn't compelled to hit him with a baseball bat..

"Happy Valentine's day Sarasu." Nashi said,softly. Then he was gone.

I stood there in shock. _He called me Sarasu. My real name. _ I sat down,trying to process it all. _Why is my heart thumping so loudly then,if he's the enemy?_

"SARASU!" Lollie burst into the kitchen.

"Huh?" i asked,looking up.

"Come on we have to go! There's a Chimara Animal downtown! Where our fourth mew is!" Okchi said,dragging me up.

"Uh ok….um….wait a second guys…"

"What?" they both asked.

Snapping out of my reverie,i raised an eyebrow and said coolly "Wouldent it be wise to change OUT of our café uniforms first?"

* * *

_Brianna's POV_.

"Miss Toyihama, your'e up next." Miss Hojo said. "Try your best." I took a deep breath and nodded. This was it. If i manged to do well,i would be selected by Miss Hojo to take part in the regiona competition .I had to give my all. The bars weren't my best skill of performance,so i knew i coulden't try my best. I had to do BETTER. I jumped up onto one of the bars and swung around,once,twice,three times before jumping over to the other bar,when suddenly i heard a huge didn't seem human and i swore it was a monster.

Scared,i missed the bar and landed flat on my face. I could hear Rukia and her cronies giggling. "Come on Brianna,you can do it!" i heard Kuroe whispering.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah!" whispered Rina.

"Don't worry Miss Toyhihama,y ou have two tries left." Miss Hojo said,smilng at me to try and encourage me.

I got up onto the bars and caught the other bar this time, however as i was about to do a 360 degree jump,i heard the monster again. I fell flat on my face. "One more try,Miss Toyhihama,just try one more time."Miss Hojo said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I KNEW i could do this. _Believe Brianna_. I told myself. _Just believe in YOU._

This time i got through half of the planned routine without fail. However, the roar came again. _Don't LISTEN! KEEP GOING! _A voice in my head said.

I continued like nothing had happened. Then it came again._No,don't listen!_ I kept going until the monster let out such a huge ear-splitting roar i fell flat on my face.

I could hear Rukia laughing at me. Miss Hojo helped meup. "Are you ok,Miss Toyhiama?" she asked. "yes…..yes im fine." I mumbled.

"Let's see Miss Minasuki,shall we?"

I snuck out of the room,my hands in fists. _Ok mister monster_ .i thought in anger_. Let's settle this once and for all,my way!_

I heard the monster roar from outside. I ran angerly out into the open. Then froze. A girl in peach clothing has just been pushed into the wall. That would have been ignored…. IF THE GIRL DIDN'T HAVE FREAKING ANIMAL EARS! The girl in peach saw me looking and said "Shit!" quite fiercely. My eyes widened. "You said a bad word! And….you have an animal tail…" i said ,in a mix of anger and confusion.

I watched as two girls in green and pink attacked the monster. The girl in green looked at the girl inf peach. "What's wr…" then she saw me. "The….the fourth mew." She said.

"Ok….." i blinked. "What's a mew?"

"Find out for yourself bozo! " the girl in green said,tossing me a pendant.

It was gold with pink swirls and a pink heart in the center. "I….i….uh….MEW BROWNIE ,METAMORPHSIS! I couldn't remember what happened next ,but the next thing i knew,i felt kinda….changed…i looked down at myself. " .God." was all i could say.

My hair had turned red and i had it on two buns on my head. My eyes were still blue. My outfit was a red dress with elbow-length sleeves that went down to my thighs with a frilly red garter with red pumps. The pendant had shrunk and was kept on a bracelet on my left wrist. However the most shocking things was i had a red fox tail sticking out of my butt and i had two fox ears to match,with white tips.

"Holy crap i'm a Red Fox." I blurted out. "I'm…..I'M A STRANGE ANIMAL GIRL!" I screamed and started running around in circles,in absaloute panic. "Whatdoido?Whatdoido? Whatwillisay? Whatwillisay? What will Kuroe say? Will Rina scream? WhatifRukiasees? Oh god,this is bad,this is veryveryVERY bad." I gabbled out in a rush. I then stopped and gasped. "What….WHAT IF AUNT KIMKO SEES ME LIKES THIS?OH SHOOT I'M DEAD!"

"Hey kid watch ou-" I felt a reptilian tail slam hard into my stomach. I grunted in pain as i was knocked back against the wall hard. I felt my head get woozy and my vision had started to blur. "Ughghgh.." i groaned in pain. I tried to get back on onto my feet ,but my legs gave way and i ended out sprawled on the ground. "Kid,you ok?" I saw the girl in green standing over me, her arms folded across her chest,looking down at me in amusement. "I have a name,you know." I managed to choke out. "It's Br_"

"Yeah yeah yeah,just defeat that thing!" she spat out.

"What? You ask me if i'm ok and then you…..ugh,forget it!" i said,slowly getting to my feet. "Never mind!"

"Use your wepon!" the girl in peach cried out to me.

"RIBBON BROWNIE SURGE SWORD!" I called out my wepon. A red sword tinged with pink appeared in my hands. I glared at the monster,suddenly filled with adrenaline like i got when i had mastered a new move in gymnastics. "THIS IS FOR SCREWING UP MY CHANCE TO GET INTO THE REGIONAL FINAL,JERK!"

I Raised my sword high above my head.

The other girls summoned their wepons too.

"PEACH RIBBON CROSS!"

"RIBBON SALSA SWORD!

"RIBBON LOVELY SPIN!"

"RIBBON BROWNIE SURGE SLASH!"

I swung my sword in one huge clean swoop. With the combined forces of our attacks,the chimara animal roared one last time ,then he disappeared in a glow of bright binding light.

I smiled weakly. Then i felt my whole body give way to pain and exhaustion. The last thing i heard before my vision faded to black was _We need to get her to the café!_

When i woke up,my head still felt woozy. Then i realised my head was slumped on a table. "Huh?" i mumbled sleeply. I slowly lifted my head and looked around. And smiled. "This café is so so KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I jumped up,my woozy head gone,and ran around,taking in the girlyness of it all.

"Hey,what the hell do you think your'e doing?" a person said quite rudely.

I turned around and glared at the person who had just walked in . He was a blonde guy around…21,i think. He was glaring at me like i was some bug.

"Now Ryou,don't be so snappy with our new mew." A guy said from behind him. He looked older than Ryou and had long brown hair in a ponytail.

"New mew? What the hell do you mean?" i asked him.

The blond guy known as Ryou sighed. "Kid,we got a lot of explaining to do,and trust me,you might not what's coming next.

That's when i knew my life would never be normal again.

* * *

_Lollie's POV._

Poor kid. I leant against the worktop in the kitchen,watched the small pigtailed ten year old as Ryou and Kechiro explained what she was,what this place REALLY was,and what she would have to spend her time doing until further notice. "Poor kid." I said again out loud.

"I agree. Knowing that you have Tokyo's fate on your shoulder on only ten years of age is kinda a big deal." Sarasu remarked,putting her cup down on its saucer.

"And the worst thing is,she has to keep it all a secret." Okchi said,cleaning a soapy plate with a old cloth.

"I think she'll make it through all this though. I can tell she's one tough cookie." I said,as i looked thoughtfully at the girl.

Sarasu snorted. "Ya think?" was all she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Okchi followed her.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. How did becoming the leader of the new mews make me less…optimistic,somehow? No one had faith in me as a leader. Sarasu seemed to do a better job than me at it. _Maybe i'll speak to Ryou and he'll hand leadership over to Sarasu._ I thought._Because what's the point of being a leader if no one wants to listen?_

"Hey fluffly caracal."

My jaw tightened and i turned around. Why why WHY did he always come when i was at my most weakest? "I told you to stay away from me,Leo." I hissed. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Following orders from you is pretty hard ,you know." He smirked, shrugging. "Especially when a little lady like you is issuing them."

"Gah!" I slienly stamped my foot in frustration. "Just leave me alone,already!"

"Not till you come with me." Leo's arrogant smirk was still plastered onto his face.

"How do i know you won't kidnap me? Or try and play some perverted trick?" I crossed my arms over my chest,glaring at him. Ok,bad idea,now he was trying to ogle my chest. I put my hands on my hips instead. Now he was looking at my hips. Damn! I let them fall loosely by my side.

"Haven't you ever heard of TRUST?"Leo said,raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust isn't exactly what comes to mind when i see you."

"Just trust me. Just this once. No perverted tricks or kidnappings." He held out his hand. The look on his eyes was so solumn and serious i sighed and gave in.

"Fine. But you had BETTER keep your promise." I said ,giving him my hand.

He jerked me up skyward. I tried my best not to scream. Because then people would think i was being kidnapped. To be honest,i wasn't even sure myself if this was a kidnapping.

Taking my hand,he flew me out of the café.

_Ok….so aliens can fly like Peter Pan?_ I was very confused as we flew high up in the sky. Not so far from the café, we landed on the top of the highest tree there was. There was no humans around because it was getting late. Leo put his hands over my eyes. I struggled. "Let go! I TOLD YOU,NO KIDNAPPINGS!"I growled in frustration.

Leo just chuckled. "Man,you are a feisty one. Open your eyes." Leo took his hands away from my eyes.

For the first time in my life i was speechless. All around ,red heart-shaped lights were strung around the branches. I saw for the first time in the lake near the tree,the lights were forming a message:

_Lollie,be my valentine._

"Oh my Mew Mew…" i gasped.

"Well?" Leo asked.

For the first time in my life,i was speechless. I just shook my head in wonder.

"I can see you're impressed,well that's not all!" A cheeky grin came upon Leo's face.

With a click of his fingers,the top of the tree had widened into a place where me and him could sit. Another click and a red blanket and a basket were on the ground spread out between click. All my favourite foods were laid out. Crisps,chocolate cake in the shape of a heart, cheese rolls,Coke….as well as paper cups and other stuff that you would need for a picnic.

"A Valentine's day picnic?" i finally manged to gasp out in surprise.

"Yup,all for you." He clicked his fingers one last time and the message in the lake dissapered and all the lights went out except for the ones near the top of the tree,which let a strong but not too strong red glow,providing good light.

"T..thank you Leo. I'm…im sorry for what i said about you being a freak…" i mumbled ,partly in gratitude and partly in shame.

Leo sighed. "It's…it's fine. It's not the first time …" his face was closed up,as if he didn't' want to say any more. Then he put his trademark cheeky grin on his face. "Let's eat,shall we?"

The rest of the picnic was a happy time,although i was very careful not to blurt out any secret Mew information.

At the end Leo turned to me with a serious expression on his face.

"Lollie?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "Can we be friends?"

I frowned. "Don't take this the wrong way but….we are kinda rivals,aren't we?"

He shrugged. "Well,rivals don't do surprise Valentine's picnics for other rivals ,do they?"

"No…"

"Then why not?"

"But…..what about the Mews?"

"What about them?Look,how about we keep it a secret all right? We'll act all scowly with each other in public and make it look convincing that we are ?"

I sighed. I wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do but…"Deal."

Leo smiled. "Then it's official. Ive never really had a friend before…" the tips of Leo's ears tinged pink.

"Why not?"

"Well….let's just say i wasn't really that sociable….anyway.." He smiled at me and raised his cup of Coke. "A toast. To a new friendship!"

"To a new friendship." I said,bumping my paper cup off his and grinning. He grinned back.

* * *

_Okchi's POV_.

I stood nervously,biting my lip. _You go,girl!_Lollie's voice echoed in my head._No i don't go girl._ I thought sadly._ I can't do this._ I sighed. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. I walked over in the direction of Naoki's locker.

However,when i got there,he was already at his locker. And he wasn't alone. He was talking to a pretty brunette girl and they were smling and laughing together. I didn't need rocket science to know what was going on here.

I felt tears form in my eyes. I dropped the envelope and hurried back through the crowd,keeping my head down,trying to keep it together. However, i could already feel a tear running down my cheek.

* * *

_Naoki's POV._

"Thanks for the science help,Rin! See ya!" i smiled and waved at my lab partner and walked away. Suddenly,i felt something underneath my foot. I looked down. It was a pink heart shaped envelope. _To Naoki_. It said in typed lettered in the front.

I opened the envelope and my eyes widened when i saw the message.

_Naoki Asiya,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_I love you._

_From your secret Valentine._

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! An unexcepted crush! An unexcepted confession(in a not so straightforward way but then again,when are things EVER straightforward in love?) AND an unexcpeted friendship! An unexcepted turn of events! An unexcepted_**

**Okchi:I think that's enough Cee-Cee chan...**

**Me:Yeah...sorry..*sweatdrops***

**REVIEW,PEOPLES! REVIEW! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW REVIEWS ARE SO IMPORTANT TO ME?!**

**Mush,huskys! **

**Oh and P.S Feel free to PM me if you have any plot ideas! It would be very very VERY helpful!^_^**


	5. Mew Lacrimosa ,Centre Stage!

**Hiya guys! It took a long time to write and stuff but here it is! The fifth chapter!**

**Brianna is doing the disclaimer today! Brianna...**

**Brianna:Pokechantixmewmew doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew,she does however own this story.**

**Me:Thanks Brianna! Ok guys...i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Normal POV._

A slim black car pulled up outside the Tokyo cemetery. A young 15 year old girl stepped out of the car. "Here will be fine, thank you Godfrey." She thanked her English butler. Then she walked through the iron-wrought gates herself. She made her way up a long mossy hill until she got to the top. Two graves were underneath a old gnarled cherry blossom tree. Since it was early spring,the tree was in full bloom. The soft spring wind blowing made the cherry blossom petals dance about in the air. The young girl bent down and placed the two boutiquets on each grave respectively. Then she stood up. "Hi Mom." She said. "Hi Dad. I'm back just like i promised."

* * *

_Sarasu'sPOV._

I took my Biology book out of my locker , however,because my Biology book was holding a few of my other books up,they all started to fall ,but using my Mew reflexes i caught them just in time. I jammed them in my locker,closed my locker door and walked off. But halfway down the corridor,i heard books crashing to the floor. Shit. _Just another typical day_. I thought walking over to my locker again. I knelt down to collect my books.

"Hi Sarasu." I looked up to see Lollie staring down at me.

"Hiya Lollie." I said,jamming my books into my locker(very firmly,this time) and then shut the door.

Once i was SURE my locker was shut,me and Lollie started to walk down the corridor together.

We walked in silence until i noticed Lollie looking at me ,her head tilted to the side, a quizzical expression on her face.

"What?" i snapped at her.

"Nothing it's just… you haven't caught it yet." Lollie said.

"Caught what?"

"Hay fever. It's only early spring and the whole school is having an outbreak of it. Okchi is sick because of hay fever. So is Noboru's girlfriend Naoko." Lollie had a sly grin on her face. Arggh,the bitch! She was STILL trying to make me admit i liked Noboru out loud.

"Oh?" i blinked,a blank expression on my face.

Lollie grinned slyly and dug her elbow into my side. "Don't deny it,your'e another one of Noboru's fangirls!"

"I am NOT!" I snapped. "God,Lollie,change the subject already!"

"Ok." Lollie said,totally falling for it. "Um….let's see…." AHA-HA! " She pointed at me like she had a sudden stroke of genius(which would be rare for Lollie,considering her ditzyness)

"Ok,so you know the Spring Play? Well, it turns out Eriko Origuil is playing the lead!" Lollie exclaimed,wide eyed.

"Uh…who is-" I didn't get to finsh my sentence because Lollie screamed at me in horror "YOU DON'T KNOW ERIKO ORIGUIL?!"

"Um…..no."

"SHE WON TOKYO ACTRESS OF THE YEAR WHEN SHE WAS 12!" Lollie screeched.

While Lollie was continuing her rant,i quietly slipped into my Biology classroom. She didn't notice i was gone until biology was nearly over.

* * *

_Okchi's POV._

"ACHOO!" I sneezed into a tissue and threw it into the bin. I swear,that was like, my twentieth box of tissues. "NOBORU,IM OUT OF TISSUES!" I yelled downstairs.

"JUST A SEC,SIS!" Noboru yelled up.

I sighed. He was probably yakking on his phone to Naoko again, that pathetic excuse of a girlfriend he has. I put my head back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry Okchi, but i was just calling Naoko to see if she was ok. She has hay fever too,you know." Noboru said,coming into my room. He sat at the end of my bed.

"Mmm." I said absent-mindly.

"Pity." He took two tickets out of his pocket. "I bought two tickets for me and Naoko to see the Spring play,but then Naoko fell ill, and i thought of taking you, but then the same thing happened to you so i don't know who to go with." Noboru bit his lip. I have to admit,he did look pretty upset. I mean,the spring play is always good.

Suddenly my brain had a sudden stroke of genius.

"Noboru…"

"Yeah?" Noboru looked at me,raising an eyebrow.

"I think i know who you can take with you to the Spring Play."

* * *

_Sarasu's POV._

I was sitting down doodling in my notebook out in the rooftop garden. I was SUPPOSED to be studying for a Geography test, but to heck with that. Suddenly i felt someone sit down on the empty fountain space next to me.

I looked up. "Oh um…hi Noboru." I shyly said.

"Hey." He said,smiling at me. We knew each other from around,because i'd been over to Okchi's house a good few times. Not because of Noboru or anything.

Then he nodded at the notebook. "You drawing something there?"

"Um…yeah. Just a doodle…Nothing special.." Noboru leaned over and looked at it. I blushed a little. He looked ever cuter up close… his mahogany skin, his brown hair,those dreamy brown eyes….no wonder all of the high school girls and the middle school girls were crushing on him(Including me…although id NEVER admit that out loud, though.)

"Looks great. You did a good job." He said,n odding at me.

"Thanks." I nodded,smiling.

"Was that for an art project? Cause it has that kinda Picasso feel to it."

"Nope. Just a sketch. "

"Oh..cool." he nodded.

An slience passed between us.

"So….are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked me.

"Um...no. Not really." I was slightly blushing. "Why?"

"Well i have two tickets to the Spring play and i was wondering if maybe…..You wanted to go with me?"

I was frozen in shock. _Did a high school dude just ask me out on a DATE? NOBORU ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE?!_

But then another voice in my head was ringing alarm bells._Hold up there chica! He has a __GIRLFRIEND!_

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" i asked,raising an eyebrow.

Noboru guiltily blushed. The fangirl part of my head was squealing like a Justin Bieber fan.

"Um….yeah…..it's just…..she's come down with hay fever. I would have taken Okchi,but she's come down with it too so….yeah. And i guess…it would be a shame to let those tickets go to waste." Noboru shrugged. "And we would be going as friends." He quickly added.

"Well.." i considered it for a spilt second. "If it's as friends….. ok. I'll go with you."

"Cool. I'll be pick you up at 6,ok?"

"Ok."

Noboru got up and walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight, i silently started to get all freaked out. _OMG OMG NOBORU ASKED ME OUT! _ My fangirl side celebrated.

**It's just as friends ,bozo.** The sensible voice of my head said.

_DOES HE LIKE ME? ME? A MIDDLE SCHOOLER?_

**You're just friends. He's the high school track team captain and school heartthrob. You're a snarky middle schooler. WHY would HE go out with YOU?**

_Because sometimes age doesn't matter! Not when it comes to love!_

**Ugh, forget it. I'm taking a nap.**

_Ok…..OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'VE BEEN ASKED OUT ON A DATE! SORTA!_

_WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?OH GOD WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?_

* * *

_Xy's POV._

I looked at the tiny glass capsule i was gripping between my fingers. Everything was ready. "LEO!NASHI!" I barked for my two best aliens.

Leo and Nashi marched in in a straight line and said "Sir,yes sir!"

"See this?" I held out the test capsule to them.

"It's a capsule. An DNA capsule,sir." Leo said.

"Exactly. I want you to show yourself to the Mews . DO NOT battle them. Just…show them a taster of what they are up against. And Nashi, i want you to use this needle-" I handed him a whisper-thin sharp needle "to gather DNA from Mew Brownie."

"Why,Sir?" Nashi asked.

"For…for tests. I want to see how exactly this Shirogane created the mews." I said,quickly making up an excuse. It wasn't exactly a lie…i was doing tests.

Nashi looked at me uncertainly ,took the capsule,and put it into the pocket of his tunic.

"Um…yes sir." He said with doubt.

"Good,You are dismissed. Go." I ordered with a wave of my hand.

The two puzzled aliens left the office.

_Soon….everything will make sense. _ I thought with satisfaction.

* * *

_A few days later._

_Brianna's POV._

"Where are all the others?" i wondered to myself,out loud. "They should have been at work HOURS ago!"

I was in my café uniform,sitting on top of one of the many empty tables,swinging my legs above the ground.

"Don't ask me." Shirogane shrugged ,coming out of nowhere. "Cause i have no clue."

I rolled my eyes. "You say that YOU are concerned for OUR safety,and yet when THREE of the mews don't show up to work,You don't get WORRIED? That some CHIMARA OR ALIEN is just gonna attack them at ANY minute? They could be out there in the street,wounded! I mean,look!"

I gestured towards the café door. A dark gloomy sky with omnious clouds was the night sky tonight, rain was lashing out of the heavens. A flash of yellow light flashed outside,as an loud _BOOM_ was heard.

"Yeah,i know that. But i got a feeling that they're safe." Shirogane asid.

"Argh!" I got off the table,put two hands on my hips,and glared at was the final straw. He had been acting REAL jerkish for the past week or so. And i'd had enough.

"You don't get it ,do you? " i snapped at him."Ya just don't get it. It's NIGHTTIME. It's RAINING outside. A CHIMARA ANIMAL could be on the loose. LOLLIE or SARASU or OKCHI could be wounded. They could be KIDNAPPED by one of the aliens. And your'e just sitting here,doing nothing,LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG?" By now i was yelling.

"WHAT KINDA BOSS DOES THAT? NO,WHAT KINDA _PERSON _DOES THAT? A JERK,THAT'S WHO. YOUR'E NOT MY BOSS! YOUR'E NOT TELLING WHAT I AM! I DIDN'T _WANT_ TO BE INFUSED! I DIDN'T _WANT _ TO BECOME A MEW! I'M ONLY TEN YEARS OLD! I COULD DIE IN THIS BATTLE! I'LL NEVER KNOW WHO MY BIRTH PARENTS WERE!" I stopped shouting all of a sudden. I realised what i said. "If i die…..i'll never know why my birth parents were." I said quietly to myself.

I had a sudden pain in my tummy. I couldn't breathe properly. I realised i was scared. If i didn't come out of this alive, there would be a lot of questions about my life left unanswered. I'd never get to see my mother and father. Hug them. Tell them i loved them. "I…i…" i stuttered. I burst into tears. I sank into a chair.

Shirogane looked like he was thinking really hard,biting his lip. "You don't know who your birth parents are." He said flatly ,after a long silence. I looked up at him,tears running down my face. I nodded. He continued to bit his lip. He was thinking all of a sudden. Thinking REALLY hard. Then his face lit up like, he had just connected one memory with another. And the look on his face was pure shock. "Kid-" he began. But that's when alarms started sounding from the lab.

Shirogane swore fiercely under his breath ."Wait here." He said. Then he bolted down the corridor to his lab. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Eventfully Ryou came back. "Kid,get to Tarento High School FAST. Warn Lollie and the others." He said,tossing me a mew pendent. I started at in in confusion. "I already have a mew pendant.." i trailed off in confusion. Then i figured it out.

"Kid,the fifth mew is in Tarento High School. And there's a Chimara animal heading there to rip here into bits." said Ryou.

* * *

_Sarasu's POV._

I tapped my finger impatiently on the hall table. I checked the time on my phone for the hundredth time. _6:10._ Damn,where WAS Noboru? He better not have been messing with me. Cause he would have picked the wrong girl to mess with. I looked at my reflection again,just to make sure i looked ok.

I was wearing a jean skirt with a pair of black tights underneath. My shoes were white Converses. I wore a white shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were short and puffy.I had barely any make up on,just a hint of mascara and a slick of natural lip gloss. I looked casual enough.

"Looks like my little sis got herself a date,huh?" I turned around and glared.

"Oh shut up Kado." I snapped."It's not THAT Obvious."

Kado chuckled,he put his two palms up in defence. "No offenceJeez,don't get so snappy with me." He then squinted at me. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing,nothing."

"Just TELL ME ALREADY!"

"I think…..there's a zit on your face."

I gasped. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Where?Where?Omigod,is it a big one? Omigod! Omigod!" i panicked. That's when i noticed Kado was rolling around ,laughing,literally.

My mouth fell open. He had been joking all along. "Bastard." I hissed at him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Your….date..is…" Kado was laughing so much he couldn't even speak as he walked back up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Fuck,fuck,FUCK you." I hissed quietly as he shut his bedroom door. I opened the door to see Noboru standing there. He was dressed in a black flannel shirt over blue jeans and red converses. "Hey." He said,nodding. "Uhh…hiya!" i said,blushing a little.

"You look good."

"uh…thanks."

"Soo….we should get going,yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah i think we should."

* * *

_Brianna's POV._

I ran as fast as I could downtown. _ Damn these stupid chimara animals! Do they EVER GIVE UP? _ I thought. Luckily ,i was on the Tarento elementary school long distance running team,so i could cover a good few miles in under an hour. I just hoped id be fast enough to find and activate the fifth's mews powers before she became shark bait.

After about ten miles of running,i manged to get to the high school. I quickly scanned the crows outside the school with my eyes. Then i saw a familiar figure in a peach pink floral strapless dress and pink pumps. She had her hair up in a bun and she had two peach fabric flowers in her hair.

"Lollie!" i hissed. "Lollie!" I ran over to her.

Lollie turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. "Brianna." She blinked. Her expression started to become panicked. "BRIANNA?!" she yelled.

I felt 50 pairs of eyes all looking at me. Thank god i was in my gymnastics tracksuit and not my café uniform. "Uh…hiya…..sorry…. im just her annoying cousin….who just needs her for a second…heh heh.." The crowd shrugged like this was a plausible excuse and went back to chatting in line.

I dragged Lollie around the side of the school. "What the eff, Lollie?" i hissed.

"What? I was shocked and happy to see you!" Lollie shrugged.

"But that doesn't mean you scream and attract strangers!"

"But if i didn't say that,then you would think i wasn't happy to see you! But really i was!" Lollie said blinking in confusion.

I sighed and facepalmed myself. This was pointless. Why on earth was a ten year old girl explaining to a FOURTEEN YEAR OLD why you SHOULD scream like you just saw a MURDERER when you're screaming in surprise?

"Whatever!" i snapped. "Why weren't you at work today?"

"I thought today was a day off?" Lollie frowned in confusion.

"NO!"

"ohh…." Lollie sheepishly looked at the

What REALLY matters is that.." i checked around to see that no aliens were around. The coast was clear. I turned back to Lollie.

"The fifth mew is here in the high school."

"WHAT?WHERE? FIFTH MEW MEW, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU?" she looked around frantically as if the girl was just going to pop up at any minute.

A few stage backhands pushing props out of storage gave us a funny look,as if we were physchos.

I slapped a hand over Lollie's mouth and smiled sweetly at them.

They looked at each other,shrugged,and pushed the backdrop they were holding through the side door.

Once they were gone,i took my hand off Lollie's mouth .

"LOLLIE!"i hissed.

"What?"

I sighed. "Ugh! Never mind! There's a play on tonight,right?"

Lollie nodded.

"Maybe the potenical mew could be acting on stage or sitting in the audience! You never know! C'mon let's get tickets!" i said,dragging Lollie behind me as i began to walk.

We rushed out to the front entrance and ran up the granite steps. The queue had disappeared. The makeshift ticket kiosk had a sign saying _All sold out_ above it. "Damn!" i said,stamping my left foot on the ground. I quickly sprinted up the steps,Lollie following behind me.

"Sorry kid,but we're all out of tickets." The senior boy running the ticket stall shrugged. He started to light a cigarette.

Lollie started to burst into hysterical sobs. I stared wide-eyed at her.

The senior quickly stubbed his cigarette looking guilty and at the same time,his eyes had widened in panic. "I didn't mean to say that what i mean is that…uh…WE DO have …" he quickly rifled around in the drawer behind her for tickets.

"Here." he handed us two blue tickets. "Row J,Seat 16 and 17." he said. "Thank you. I won't forget this." Lollie said,wiping her tears from her eyes and batting her eyelids flirtishly at the boy. The senior boy looked very disturbed. I quickly dragged Lollie through the front entrance.

"Very good,although VERY creepy acting." I said.

Lollie's head tilted to the side in confusion. "That's acting?" she blinked.

* * *

_Sarasu's POV._

"Sooo…."

Me and Noboru were sitting in our seats waiting for the play to begin. The auditorium was buzzing with people sitting in their seats,talking,shouting,laughing,and yet there was an ongoing silence between us.

"Sooo.." i said again.

"Yeah?" Noboru asked .

"Your'e captain of the track team,yeah?" i blurted out.

"Yeah,i am."

A pause.

"What's…..what's it like? You know,being the captain?"

"It's ok. It's hard work but….it's worth it ,i guess." He shrugged.

"But…..isn't it stressful on you sometimes?"

Noboru frowned. "What do you mean by stressful?"

I considered my words carefully before speaking."Well….like….say if you weren't in the best of sorts…and you lost a race….and the coach and team blame it all on you….wouldn't that just be….frustrating? Because you weren't one hundred per cent and….gah! Forget it! I'm messing up my words….." I looked down at my shoes,blushing slightly.

_NOOOOOOOOO! I SCREWED UP WHAT I WANTED TO SAY! NOOOOOO!_

**Told you so. I KNEW you would screw it up! I KNEW it!Why waste your time on someone who's only interested in you as a friend?**

I snapped out of my thought to see Noboru staring at me. "You are so right." He said.

My eyes widened."Huh?"

"There are days where i'm like that. And the days like that are the days my coach pushed me harder. Where the whole team is depending on me. And then when i screw it up,they look at me as if im something they've scraped off their shoe. And i feel so frustrated because they KNEW i wasn't at the top of my game." Noboru said. He had a real deep look of frustration and hurt on his face.

I bit my lip and looked at him for a long while. "If your'e not happy….you should just quit."

Noboru looked at me like i was crazy. "What?"

**THAT was a smart move genius.**

"Look,hear me out. " i said ,putting my palms up in defence. "You love track running. It's your dream to win an Olympic gold medal,right?"

Noboru nodded.

"Right." I continued. "So. Your'e on the high school track team. You love it,but it's obvious there're playing good cop bad cop."

Noboru frowned.

"Ok….look at it another way." I said." They think you're the man when you're winning races for them. But THEN,they turn on you if you lose a race. And it's not even your fault. You just had a bad day. That gives them absolutely NO,and i mean,NO reason to dump the blame all on you. Which means they only want your if your'e winning every race" i paused for a second.

"And if you lose,they don't take it so well. I mean,in sport,if you lose a race,you say "Ok so we lost today but in the end the other team did better,kudos to them,let's focus on GETTING BETTER for the next race." You don't just blame your team captain just because HE'S the one who's running. You kinda need to find a new track team. A team that knows the TRUE meaning of sportsmanship.A team that's there for you and actually respect YOU, Noboru,the athlete,not Noboru the guy who wins every single race for us.A TRUE team."

There was a long pause. Noboru was looking at me as if he'd just realised something. Then he sighed. Then he smiled at me.

"You know what?Your'e right. Even Okchi was saying it to me for a while. There's no point being there for a team if they aren't going to be there for me . Cause they won't treat me any differently." He smiled at me. "Thanks,Sarasu-san."

I blushed slightly and smiled. "Your'e welcome."

Noboru hesitated and then said something."They were all wrong."

I frowned. "Who were wrong?" i asked,like an idiot.

"The rumours. They said that you were a mean,snarky girl….but your'e the exact opposite. Your'e….amazing.I mean,your'e really amazing. You're proabaly the only person other than Okchi….kinda sees past the athlete ego and sees me for me." He smiled at me.

I was stunned.

_ . . DID HE JUST SAY THAT I WAS AMAZING? OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD!_

**But those rumours ,dumbo. They say your'e mean and snarky!**

_Shut up and let me have my moment of HAPPYNESSSSSSSSSS!_

"Well…i guess i just like to speak my mind. Good or bad. And if that makes me a bitch for stating my honest opinion…" i shrugged.

Noboru nodded. "I totally get where your'e coming from."

We smiled and looked at each other for a long time.

Then the lights came down and the play began.

From the minute that Eriko girl took to the stage,we were hooked on every word she said. She was amazing. It was probably the best piece of acting i've seen ever.

When the curtains came up,Noboru turned to me and said"I'm just gonna go and get some popcorn to share,ok?"

I nodded and he went to the food stall .

I scanned the crowd in boredom. Then i jolted with a start. Because Lollie and Brianna were coming right towards me. Lollie was in a peach strapless dress and Brianna was in a blue tracksuit.

"Lollie?Brianna?" i asked,frowning. "What are YOU guys doing here?"

"It's the fifth mew!" Lollie said,her eyes widening. "She's here! And there's a chimara animal coming to get her!"

I scoffed. "Lollie if there was a chimara animal it would have been here by n-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment there was a huge BOOM! People ran away and started screaming until the doors were shut leaving me ,Lollie and Brianna trapped in the theatre.

"SARASU!" i heard Noboru yelling from outside.

_Sorry dude,but Sarasu has left the building. It's Mew Salsa's turn now._

The chimara animal had arrived.

* * *

_Eriko's POV._

I looked around in fear trying to hide from that….MONSTER that just broke in to the theatre. I desperately looked for a place to hide backstage. The cast had fled, the stagehands, the makeup artists, the lighting team,even the understudy's. All gone. Except for me. Suddenly,i heard a thundering roar from behind me. I turned around slowly in fear. The reptilian face of the monster was right behind me. I screamed. Suddenly three girls ran up behind me.

"HEY STUPID CHIMARA ANIMAL! LEAVE HER ALONE!" the girl with the flowers in her hair said.

"Wh-wha?" i stuttered?

"You're not going anywhere!" the girl with the long straight blue hair growled.

"Hey! Use this!" the girl with the brown pigtails tossed a small golden pendant at me. As soon as i touched,i felt a warm glow spread through me. I was glowing all over in autumnal colours.

"What's happening….feel so.." then out of nowhere i cried "MEW MEW LAKIKO,METAMORPHIS!"

A glowing sphere surrounded me. When the light faded,i looked down at myself. I gasped."What the-"

I was wearing a backless v neck tutu dress that had a Turquoise top and a layered black bottom that reached past the knees with black high heeled wedges, I wore a diamond and sapphire heart necklace .My hair was in two high pigtails. My hair had turned black with white streaks. But the most shocking things was…

"ARE THOSE FOX EARS?" i screeched.

The blond girl shrugged. "We Mews all have animal features!" I noticed for the first time she had transformed too.

The blue haired girl was delivering a spinning high kick to the monster's back. The monster howled in pain and swung its tail,knocking back its tail and hitting the youngest girl straight in the tummy.

"BROWNIE!" the blue haired girl yelled. She quickly helped her up. The monster lunged for me. Before i knew it,i had delivered a expertly aimed cobra twist to the monster's spine. The monster yowled in pain,it's spine disorted,it twisted and writhed in pain on the stage floor.

"Good job Lacrimosa!" the blond headed girl smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said,smiling politely.

"Well,well, the new mew thinks she's doing well,does she?" All of us turned around. I gasped. And then screamed. Because there were unmistakably two aliens floating in front of the crippled monster.

* * *

Lollie's POV.

"Le-" i began to gasp,but Leo shot me a quick frown. I quickly stopped what i was going to say.

Sarasu's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the second alien,then it tightened into a fiery glare.

"Don't glare too much,we don't want them to think we glare all the time!" i hastily whispered to Salsa

"Shut it Lollie."Brownie hissed.

"Well,well,well if if isn't the Mew Mews….it seems you're short of one,hm?" Leo smirked.

"It's none of your business where Okchi is, jerk. Who are you guys anyways?" Brownie glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The name's Leo." Leo said. I suddenly remembered that Leo had never met any of the Mews before except for me."This here is Nashi." He jerked his head to his friend,the tall pale blond headed muscular alien.

"And we came to start our little….campaign, shall we say?" Nashi smirked. The look in his eyes was of pure malice.

"You mean,destroy all humans in Tokyo,then Asia,then the world,and build your stupid little bases here?" Salsa snapped.

Yikes. Looks like Salsa ust hit a proably did, by the pissed off expression on his face.

"We don't build BASES-" Nashi spat out "bases" like it was a Cynaclon swear word while glaring at Salsa-"We build a whole new civilization of Cynaclons. And with your planet's resources, our race will become more stronger than ever."

"Cynaclonia is dying even as we speak." Leo stepped forward. "All its life energy is fading are wilting. Trees that have been intact for thousands of years,are starting to rot. And for such a race like ours,a dead planet is no good to us. If we stay on Cynaclonia,our race will die and fade into nothingness. We need a suitable habitat for our race to continue. A habitat such as yours."

Leo stepped forward. All of us,including Lacrimosa flinched when he did,like he was going to attack at any minute.

"So ….in other words….your planet is dying,you don't want your race to end,so you want to STEAL OUR HABITAT INSTEAD?" Lacrimosa snapped.

"Pretty much."Leo nodded, like it was the most casual thing in the world to take over a planet without their kind, it probably was.

Salsa shook her head, glaring at the aliens ,b reathing sharply through her nose. "Unbelievable." She growled.

"Maybe….maybe you can try Venus for your new home planet?They have a habitat like Earth's, you know." Brownie blinked. The look on her face was pure innocence. Which scared me . A LOT. Because Brownie may have only been a week on the team,but there was one thing we all knew when she had that look on her face: Either she had a brilliant plan that was going to work or she was going to land us headfirst into trouble. I was thinking the latter.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Nice try kid. But on Venus,we'd suffocate from the thick carbon dioxide pressure,we would be fried by the 480 degree surface temperature, crushed by the pressure which is 92 times greater than Earth, choke from the sulphuric acid clouds,and if the atmosphere's not nasty enough, there are trace elements of sulphur dioxide, carbon monoxide, and hydrogren chloride,but that's not all, fast winds blow at speeds of up to 300 kilometers an hour,and there's no water,and to make things worse,even you WEREN'T instantaneously crushed,suffocated,and fried,a single day on Venus would last the equivalent of 243 days on Earth."

There was an awkward slience.

"Dude." Nashi's eyes were so wide they were like big golden gobstoppers. "Seriously?"

Leo blushed. "I got it in a book that humans use…i think it was Heineken World Records…."

"Guinness World Records." I corrected him.

"Right." A pause.

"Well….i'm not letting you." I said,stepping forward,putting on my best brave face.

Nashi raised an eybrow. "You think you can stop us?"

"Yeah." I said,my courage building up. "I think we can. We are Tokyo Mew Mew. We are human girls with the DNA of Red Data Animals in us.

"Why are you doing this to me?You were…so…sweet on our date…" i pouted while deflecting his attacks.

"Lollie." He hissed. "WE ARE friends,rember?But if people find out we are friends,we are dead meat. Because we aren't supposed to be friends. Ok?"

I suddenly rembered. "Ohh…ok!" i smiled at him.

"Glare!" Leo hissed again. "Rember to glare at me!" I shot him a death smirked at me. "That's more like it."

* * *

_Nashi's POV_.

"You stupid bastard!" Salsa snapped at me. "YOU have to interfere on my date! You had to!"

I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest._ Sarasu\Mew Salsa was on a DATE? With some another guy? _

"You were on a date?" i muttered.

"Oh,don't look so hurt Nashi. We weren't a thing anyways." Salsa snapped,making me feel worthless even more. "And yes, i was on a date. With Noboru." She pronounced the name with great care,like it was honey on her tongue.

"Noboru?" i repeated like an idiot.

"Yes…Noboru…he has the most gorgeous skin…..brown eyes like pools of chocolate…..every time he smiles ,my heart stops, my tummy flips, and i feel myself blush.." The dreamy look in her eyes confirms my worst fear. The girl who i'm supposed to hate,but really REALLY like instead…..her heart belongs to another boy.

I say nothing, gritting my teeth in frustration. "CHIMARA,ATTACK!" I bellow,pointing at Salsa. My heart breaks as i see pain etched across her face as the tail smacks into her belly and wacks her up against the wall ,knocking all her breath out of her body for a few seconds,but my deep dark feelings of jealousy and hurt and anger take over my actions more.

I look at Brownie,her face is twisted in rage as she fights the chimara animal. Larcimosa is doing quite well for a beginner. I sneak up behind Brownie,needle in hand. I jab the needle into her thigh just as the chimara animal disappears,having been defeated by Lacrimosa .

She lets out a sharp yowl of pain,and crumples to the floor,tears running down her face.

"Ow!" she glares at me. "You meanie!"

The mews look at me in pure rage.

Larcrimosa helps Brownie to her feet."You bastard." She hisses.

"Exactly what i was thinking." Salsa hisses.

Leo is back to back with me. "Dude. This is NOT what Commander Xy told us to do. " he mutters out of the corner of his mouth. Lollipop,the leader,is glaring at him furiously,ready to rip him up to bits.

"On the count of three we teleport." I mutter quietly,so quietly only he can hear.

"Got it."

"One…"

The Mews are poised ,excluding Brownie, ready to start ripping our guts out.

"Two…" Leo mutters.

The Mews are about to strike.

"Three!" we both count at the same time. The Mews have let out a thundering battle cry and are using their animal reflexes ,leaping towards us. We close our eyes and picture the relaxation room of our lair. Everything starts to spin. I see blurs of peach,green,black,and white all lunging towards me. I keep utterly still. When the spinning stops, i see that we and Nashi are on the ground of our lair. Panting with relief,we both stand up.

We made it. "Well boys." A figure appears in the doorway.

"Did you get the DNA?"Xy asks.

* * *

_Lollie's POV_.

I'm sitting in the café,doing my homework, while Ryou is explaining to Eriko that's she's now a a Mew Mew and excepted to save the world from a bunch of cynaclons. Keiichiro is giving Brianna first aid for her injury.

"I don't have a clue what the cynaclons with want with your DNA,Miss Brianna." Keichiro says as he bandages the last of her cuts.

Brianna shrugs. "I'm just as clueless as you are." she says ,not meeting his eyes,looking down at her feet.

Sarasu comes out from another room,her mobile in hand. "I told Okchi about what happened." She muttered,scrolling through her messages. "She says that maybe there was something in Brianna's DNA that the aliens wanted."

"Say that again,Sarasu."Ryou says frowning,coming out of his lab with Eriko.

Sarasu repeats what she said. "Who said?" Ryou said. "Okchi."Sarasu replied.

Ryou ponders this for a moment. "She could be right. We need to take a DNA test. Just to check in particular if there's anything in your DNA that the aliens need." He turns to Brianna. "Would it be ok if i gave another injection,to the place where you got jabbed?"

Brianna bits her lip looking worried ,then eventually she nods.

Ryou says"This way,please." and leads Brianna to the lab. He shut the door.

There was an ominous silence. Then Eriko muttered "I….i need time to get my head around this." She grabbed her coat and left through the front door.

Sarasu shrugged. "I don't know about you guys,but i'm going home."

"I'll stay here for Brianna." I said. "She'll need someone to walk her home. And besides…" i gesture to my schoolbooks. "I have A LOT of schoolwork to catch up on. Including 5 assignments that are due tomorrow."

"Ok." Sarasu nods. "See ya tomorrow then,Lols."

I raise an eyebrow. Lols is a new nickname to me. "Um…see ya." I say as she leaves the café.

I sigh and turn my attention to my schoolwork.

"Do you need some soothing camomile tea, Miss Lollie? It will help your concentration and detox stress." Keiichrio asked.

I smiled at Keiichrio nodding." Thank you Keiichrio, that would be very nice. And please,just call me Lollie."

"Ok Miss Lollie."Kechiirio grins, walking towards the kitchen.

I shook my head,grinning before going back to my homework . Some things never change.

* * *

_Sarasu's POV._

I'm walking into my estate at precisely 11 PM. I'm feeling UTTERLY wrecked and my body has cuts and bruises all over from fighting the chimara animal. Being a Mew isn't an easy job ,but it's worth it i guess.

Luckily ,i got to finish my date with Noboru. After everything was under control, we watched the second half and the play ended successfully.

We were standing in the foyer when i got the message from Ryou to come to the café ASAP.

"Do i have to?" i had moaned into my mew pendant\walkie talkie.

"YES,Sarasu. NOW. And THAT'S an ORDER." He had snapped.

_Jerk. _ I had thought shutting my pendant shut and slipping it into my bra.(Yeah i know, a bit weird, but a purse would just make my casual date outfit look NOT so causal. )

I had walked back into the main hallway ,and made an excuse about my "strict curfew" and that "my mum would MURDER me" if i didn't get home by 11:30.

"That's fine." Noboru had grinned. "Do you want me to walk you back home?I mean.." Noboru looked out the window. It was completely pitch black outside. The only thing separating us from pure darkness was the street lights, glowing brightly in the empty street. "It is pretty dark outside. And it's not safe to be on your own at this time of night."

"Nah,i'm good." I said, shaking my head. "It's really sweet of you,but TRUST me,i can TOTALLY hold my own out there." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Yeah….well….see ya Sarasu." He said.

"Bye Noboru."

I was feeling a bit daring, so i stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. I still can't figure out if he was blushing or not. Then i waved at him and walked out the front door.

Now,20 minutes later i'm walking up to the driveway of my house. I walk up the tarmac,up the steps,and i slowly ,quietly unlock and close the front door .

It's pitch black inside the house.I quietly let out a sigh. I'm about to make my way upstairs until a voice asks"Did you have a good time,dear?"

A slender figure steps out of the shadows. "Mom?" i asked. "What are you doing up so late? I thought you were in bed."

My mom's honey blond hair is tumbling down past her waist. My mom may be a business woman like my dad (ok,she MAY be a dental assistant but STILL!),but she refuses to cut her hair short. She says if she cut her long hair it would be like losing a part of herself. She smiles at me,and the few wrinkles on her face show up that she tries way too hard to hide with facial cream. She's still wearing her dental uniform but she has replaced her sensible mules for pink fluffy bunny slippers.

"I heard from Kado that you were on a date,honey." She says,with a mocking lilt in her voice.

I groan. I sit down on the bottom step. "Stupid baka. I KNEW this would happen." I groan.

Mom walks down the stairs and sits down beside me. "Don't think i'm going to ground you for coming home so late,hon. I started dating boys when i was your age ,you know."

I blush. "It was just as friends,mom. Nothing more." I mumbled.

"Oh sureeeeeee you were."Mom says, with a mischievous lilt like she's 15 and not 30.

I roll my eyes, but i'm smiling. "Ok i'll admit that i KINDA have a little bit of a crush on him." I say,smling. "But really Mom….Noboru is just….you know those old film stars? THAT'S how handsome he is."

"Hmm…i'm sure he is honey." My mom says, i notice she has taken her feet out of her bunny slippers,and through the glass panels on either side of our front door ,in the dim light,i can see her red nail polish,the increate blue veins on her feet, running and crossing in and out of each other .

I'm reminded vaguely of a memory from when i was 6 years old, when playing in the park.

A girl came up to me and said "Can i read your hand?"

I had blinked at her and said "There's no words on it."

She had giggled,a pure clear giggle. "No,i mean your veins."

"You can't read veins,dumbo!" i had laughed.

"No." The girl now had a mysterious glint in her eye. "But i can use your veins to tell me your future."

"Ok!" i had giggled,holding out my palm.

The girl had eagerly grabbed my hand, TOO eagerly like a lion diving for a piece of meat. She had muttered various things in a language i didn't understand. Her eyes had widened as she had ran her tiny fingers across my veins. Then she had pulled back and said "At a certain age,you will encounter something and discover something about yourself that will change your life forever. One will be forced to make a decision that will break her heart. One will be have to think over a tough decision. One will die heartbroken in the struggle of the battle. One will discover her true identity. One will be with the person she truly desires with all her heart. One will show her true feelings and be rejected. And ultimately ,the one who will succumb to the dark and become the angel of darkness."

I had been so scared i had run crying for my mother. When i had dragged my mother to the spot where the girl was,she had disappeared. That had left me even more freaked out, but my six year old mind had quickly forgotten the whole thing when my mom bought me an ice cream from the ice cream truck.

However,as i was looking at my mother's veins the memory suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

_At a certain age,you will encounter something and discover something about yourselfthat will change your life forever._

**Me becoming a Mew.** I automatically thought_. _**But the OTHER ones….**

_One will think over a tough decision._

_One will be forced to make a decision that will break her heart._

_And ultimately ,the one who will succumb to the dark and become the angel of darkness._

**What did that all mean?**

**What does she mean? Is this some kind of prophecy,somehow? Involving me?And maybe…the Mews?**

I sighed out loud and rubbed my forehead. I probably needed a good night's sleep to get my head over all this madness…"Well…..guess i'd better hit the hay then." I said,getting up.

"Ok then. We'll talk more about your date in the morning hon." Mom says getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Momm!" i quietly groaned.

Mom quietly giggled.

"Love you." I whispred,going up the stairs.

"Love you too,sweetie."

* * *

_Okchi's POV._

I woke up blearily,to the sound of my alarm. 8:00 am. I groaned. I STILL hadn't gotten over my hay fever. Either this was more serious or…..it was just a REALLY bad case of hay fever. Luckly,i had recovered a little to dress myself and wander around the house. Sarasu had called me,gushing about her date with Noboru,and how a new member had been added to the team "Some famous actress chick called Eriko" as she had put it.

I walked into my en suite and washed myself and got dressed into a plain blue t-shirt over navy tracksuit bottoms .I brushed my teeth and then went downstairs to get a bowl of granola. I had just sat down when a voice behind me said "Hey sexy."

I jumped in surpise and looked around. There was Hideki,dressed in his track practice gear,leaning up against the counter smiling all flirty and cocky at me, with a raised eybrow.

"Stop trying to seduce me,bozo,cause it aint gonna work." I snapped,picking up my spoon and bowl of granola,stomping out of the kitchen, to eat my breakfast in peace.

"Oh come on,Okchi,don't be like trying to cheer you up after your…heartbreak…shall we say?"

I whirled around in shock. The bowl slipped out of my hands,and it shattered into a million tiny Delphi pieces on the floor. I was standing barefoot amongst soggy granola ,Delphi shards,and ice-cold milk but i didn't care. Someone knew my secret.

"Wh-what do you mean?" i said, shakily laughing.

"I MEAN" Hideki slowly walked over to me "your Valentine's mishap with Naoki." He took small steps towards me, giving me his usual cocky self-confident grin,but there was something different in his eyes, like a hunter hunting his prey, that sacred me.

"T-that has nothing to do with you. That is a p-private matter. And h-how d-do you know anyway?" i stuttered.

Hideki continued walking closer to me. "Everyone is talking about it. It's the newest rumour going around the Tarento middle and high school block. Of course,nobody knows it was you….yet."

"Oh god…oh my god…" i quickly walked out into the hallway taking quick steps,trying to take deep breaths in and out. "oh gawd…this is bad…very bad.."

"BUT i have a way of preventing them from ever knowing it was you. Think of it as….a proposition,shall we say." Hideki said, flopping down into a beanbag,sipping from a juice box,but at the same time looking like he meant business.

"Ok,what proposition do you have in mind?" i ask,sitting on the couch,trying to look calm, when inside i was FREAKING out,because i had a really bad feeling about the whole "proposition " thing.

"I,Hideki, will keep your little secret…" Hideki moved closer to me "if you Okchi…..will be my girlfriend."

The instant those words were spoken i said firmly "No."

Hideki smirked. "I had a feeling you would say that. Well that's too bad,because if you DON'T agree to be my girlfriend.." he held up a very familiar sheet of paper "I will show Naoki PERSONALLY the secret Valentine and the TRUE IDENTITY of the sender."

My eyes widened. My stomach churned. My stomach was having a sudden bout of nausea. If there had been anything in my stomach to throw up,i would have hurled it all up by now.

"Your'e ….your'e blackmailing me….aren't you?" i gulped out ,almost in tears.

"I prefer to think of it as "bribing". Rather than blackmailing." Hideki's lips were now formed in a cold ,triumphant smirk.

"I'll….i'll tell Noboru about this,you know." I gulped.

"He won't believe you. Do you REALLY THINK he'd choose HIS SISTER over his best friend?"

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I sniffed and wiped them away.

Hideki's expression softed. "Look Okchi, your'e the only girl I've REALLY wanted-"

"To date,i know. " I glared at him. "Don't think i'm a sucker for that romantic shit,because i'm not.I know you just want to get into my pants. And that method aint gonna work on me cause your'e not a romantic person,your'e just a perve-"

I was cut off by Hideki's lips meeting mine. I had been so caught up in my rant that he had walked over to me and kissed me. His kiss was horrible ,his tongue was swirling around in my mouth like a washing machine. Not to mention he had bad breath. As well as that,he was trying to cup my breast.

I slapped his hand away and tried to break free,but Hideki had VERY strong lips. It sounds weird i know,but he kept his hold on me by kissing me even harder. He pushed me down on my back onto the couch,so his body was on top of mine,and i was squirming nonstop.

I didn't notice his footsteps coming up and saying bitterly "Well,it seems i'm not wanted here."

I finally broke away,gasping for air. And froze. There was Naoki,looking bitterly at us two from the doorway.

"Yeah,she's my girlfriend now. Got a problem with that?" Hideki snapped,putting an protective arm around me,never taking his glare off Naoki for one second.

" at all." Naoki turned to leave.

"No! Naoki wait!" I cried,wrestling myself free from Hideki's grip and running after him out the front door.

"I know what i saw Okchi. I'm not a fool,you know." He walked away.

I stayed frozen looking after him as he walked away. Hideki walked into the hall behind me. A tweet noise came from Hideki's phone. He checked it.

"Looks like Naoki just tweeted that we're a couple." Hideki said,a sly grin on his face.

I stormed up to my room,and locked the door to my room,so that my "boyfriend" woulden't pester me for the next 24 hours or so.

* * *

2 days later, i'm walking into Café Mew Mew ,my head held high.

"Okchi!" Lollie squeals ,hugging me."I missed you,girl! Where have you been?"

"I had a REALLY bad case of hay fever,but i'm better now." I replyed,smiling and nodding at her.

"Hey Okchi ,good to see your'e back on your feet again." Sarasu says wearily,walking up to me,with a friendly yet weary smile on her face.

I raise an eyebrow."I KNOW why your'e weary of me Sarasu. It's fine. Honestly i don't mind at all. I'm cool." I don't mention Noboru's name as Lollie can be a very big gossip sometimes,and i don't want people to be spreading a rumor that my best friend is dating my brother,and i don't want Noboru to get angry at me for even saying it in the first place,when he cops in who said the rumor mill going.

Sarasu visbly relaxes,her smile is now genuinely friendly. "That's good." She says.

"No fair!" Brianna pouts. "Your'e talking about super top secret teenager stuff and i don't know what your'e saying!"

"Me neither!" Lollie pouts.

Me and Sarasu both giggle.

I spot a tall dark-haired gir,around l in a black version of the café uniform,serving tables. She must be Eriko,the fifth mew.

"Hi." I say, once she has finished serving a table."you're Eriko,the new recruit, aren't you?

"Yeah."the girl nods."I am. You must be Okchi,right?"

"Yeah,yeah i am." I nodded.

Later on Ryou called us all for a meeting.

"Girls,i don't need to tell how important this is." Ryou said,pacing up and down the orderly line that we had formed.

"We now all have the mews together. Which is why i will now tell you the main and ONLY objective of your mission-" Ryou was interrupted by Kechiro bursting in her door. His face was as white as a was sweating like he had been running.

"Ryou.." he panted. "Ryou…you should really come see this."

Ryou without a word,nodded and followed Kechiiro.

"What's happening?" Brianna asked ,breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't ask me." Sarasu shrugged.

Eventully Ryou walked back into the room. His face was now a mask of utter of plan,girls." He said.

We all moaned.

"What's holding us back now?" Brianna moaned.

Ryou faltered. "I…I can't say just now."

"Just tell us for god sake!" Sarasu snapped.

Ryou sighed.

"Fine." He said. "It seems…..the team isn't complete after all. There's two mews we need to find."

"Which means?"Lollie prompted.

"There's seven mews,not five."

* * *

**Dunn dunnnnn dunnnnnn! Who will be the sixth mew? And how will that prophecy affect the Mews? As always guys,REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BY PM OR REVIEW!**

**Mush,huskys! Pokechantixmewmewxxoo**


End file.
